Tales of the Sisters Grimm
by Starlightchick
Summary: Here's my version of the 9th sisters grimm! Sabrina and Daphne have been searching for Mirror for a year. What happens when Sabrina goes off on her own? What about Puck & Sabrina? All that and more will be answerd. Rated T  idk on the rating  -Finished-
1. Daphne's change

**My ideas of the next Sisters Grimm, It's been a year since the Grimm Sisters and Puck found out that Mirror is the Scarlet Hand. The family is frantic to stop mirror. Daphne and Sabrina are doing all they can to stop Mirror. (Also sorry the chapters are kinda short please fogive they'll be longer next time. Promise)Please comment. =D **

_**Chapter one: Daphne's change**_

"_**Daphne has you found anything yet?" 14 year old Sabrina called to her 10 year old sister. **_

_**"No Sabrina!" Daphne screamed back. **_

_**Sabrina sighed and walked to the small room of the new camp Charming was made, where little Daphne was sitting doodling some words that Sabrina couldn't make out from where she was standing. **_

_**"You're not even trying!" Sabrina groaned.**_

_**"Well I think it is utterly pointless" Daphne said. Sabrina stood there shocked; sure she knew Daphne was angry and mad ever since Mirror and Granny Relda and her and her sister have been looking for clues, asking questions until they ended up at Charming's Camp to try to defeat the Scarlet Hand.**_

_**Daphne had taken up learning all magical items perfectly that the group owned. (which wasn't much) And Sabrina was so angry she had taken up learning how to handle a sword from Robin Hood ,gotten more flexible and learned how to do flips and things like that to her fighting, and was a black belt (3**__**rd**__** degree) from Snow White. After she had done all she could with fighting training. She had started learning to be a black Smith, it turned out she was pretty dang good at it.**_

"_**Daphne what happen to the little sister I had? The one who was happy to be a detective and was willing to do ANYTHING to find a way to beat Mirror?" Sabrina asked. **_

_**"She's gone! I don't want you bringing the old me up ever again Sabrina Grimm. She's gone. Dead. Vamoose." Daphne said and glared at her sister. **_

_**"Well I think the only way we are going to find Granny is if you get your head back into this! I have tried hard to take the Grimm stuff up because of you! It was you who told me to be one! You were the one who always 'We're Grimm's and this is what we do.'" Sabrina said.**_

_**"Well you should just leave me the heck alone! This is me and I am not your little sister who loves fairy tale characters I am the one who know hates many of them and has given up hope. Sabrina just leave, there is no hope left. We have looked a whole year and Granny could be anywhere! Right now she could be in France, Rome or even New Jersey. We don't have any magical items really and the magic mirror is just an empty space almost everything is gone! We should just protect base and…" before Daphne could finish **_

_**"No! I WILL find Granny with or without you and by the way, change your attitude!" Sabrina stomped out. **_

_**"Wow you get ugly every day." Puck said as Sabrina was walking to the wall of the fort. "Shut up Puck! I don't care call me whatever you want, but..." Sabrina grabbed the fairy boy's shirt. "Don't do anything you will regret" Sabrina let go of Puck's shirt and climbed the stairs to the top of the wall and looked out at the forest. **_

_**"They were never safe" Sabrina whispered. "Sabrina look out" Charming yelled. Too late. When Sabrina saw what happened it was too late. An arrow stabbed Sabrina in the shoulder and she fell to a 30foot drop to the muddy ground below…**_


	2. Sabrina Forgot

**Sorry I know this story sound far fetch but things happened and everyone completely changed… Anyway will here's the next chapter please comment =D**

**Chapter Two: Sabrina forgot**

**A blonde haired girl woke up with a white bandage wrapped around her arm and a Blonde haired boy, a tall dark haired woman, a small dark hair, and a man starring at the girl. **

**"Sabrina!" The woman yelled. **

**The group ran to the girl and hugged her. Well all except the boy who stood there smiling. **

**"My name is Sabrina? That doesn't sound familiar." The girl thought. "I am so glad you're okay sweetheart" The woman said.**

** "Who are you?" The girl asked. ****"Sabrina what are you talking about?" The girl asked.****The smiles melted off everyone's faces. **

**"I mean you are all strangers, all I know is that I need to find a woman." The girl insisted. "Ms. Spat!" The man yelled. A plump woman walked in, "What Henry?" She asked. "My daughter woke up and doesn't remember a thing, well she remembers she needs to find Granny and that's it" The man named Henry said. **

**"What?" Ms. Spat said and ran over to the girl. "What do you remember?" She asked the girl. "Um, well… I need to find a woman, the one you called Granny. And the rest is well… gone I guess" The girl explained. **

**"Oh yeah and you people are very weird. I think I would remember if you where my dad."The girl added and pointed to Henry. "She had Amnesia and she doesn't remember a thing." Ms. Spat confirmed. "How long?"He asked. The little girl was in tears as well as the woman. "Maybe a week… maybe forever." Ms. Spat said sadly. "Thank you Ms. Spat." Henry said. Ms. Spat left. **

**"Okay people we need to try as hard as we can to jog Sabrina's memory" Henry said. The little girl and the woman stopped crying and nodded slowly. "I will go first; I am your dad, Henry Grimm. And you are Sabrina Grimm. That is your sister Daphne Grimm and your mother Veronica Grimm." The girl's father said and gestured to the two women. **

**"Who is the boy?" The girl named Sabrina asked. "I'm Puck. I'm An Everafter," he said and fairy wings popped out of his back. "Ahhh" Sabrina screamed. "Puck!" The Grimm family yelled. Puck laughed a little and his wings disappeared. **

**Sabrina calmed down and asked "So I am Sabrina Grimm, and you are my family who are a bunched of crazy lunatics!" Sabrina tried to get up but her father pushed her back down. "Okay I thought we didn't need to go over this but, Sabrina do you know fairy tales?" Henry asked. "Yeah like Little Red Riding Hood, or Hansel and Gretel" Sabrina asked. **

**"Yeah they're real" **

**"Well you just supported what I said before, you're crazy!" Sabrina said.**

** "No, okay they're real, it was actual history! Do you really think that people could come up with those stories?" Her father asked. "No actually, that dose sound really familiar so I'll go along with it." Sabrina said. She saw light flicker through the eyes of the people around the her. "Okay my turn" Veronica Grimm or the girl's mother. "Okay, well you were very stubborn and you were… are" She corrected herself and stared again. "You are dead set on getting back your grandma, Granny Relda and she is gone because of the person in charge of the mirror from Snow White" ****The woman and the girl took turns telling the whole story about all the adventures. **

**After it was done Sabrina asked "Okay, wait so I am married to Puck in the future? I don't even remember him" Sabrina complained "And besides it seems like we haven't gone though much I mean I kissed him to get him up, or so I am told" Sabrina said. "Well actually" Puck started nervously. The family turned their attention to Puck. **

**"Um, well when it was your 3****rd**** case and a drew on your face…" **

**"Which was very mean" Sabrina interrupted. "Yeah whatever, well I um… kiss…" **

**"YOU KISSED!" Daphne yelled. Henry looked like he was going to faint. Her mother smiled and giggled a bit. **

**"Yeah we did" Puck admitted. "Ok… Awkward. Well I still don't get what you're saying but I will go along with it, know I will see you in the morning." Sabrina said. The family left. Daphne complaining all the way out. Sabrina thought of what they said. "I wish I could remember…" Than Sabrina fell into deep sleep…**


	3. The Fight

**Hey thanks for reading people here is the next chapter hope you like it please comment. =)**

**Chapter Three: the fight**

**Sabrina woke up next morning to the movent of Ms. Spat who was un-wraping the bandage **

**"You don't need this sweetie" she said when she notice Sabrina was awake. "Okay…" Sabrina said and waited for her to finish. When she did she got up. "Oh sweetie" Ms. Spat said before Sabrina left. "Remember it's a war zone so be VERY careful." Sabrina nodded and walked out.**

**"Sabrina!" Daphne yelled and ran up to her sister. "Hey you're up!" Daphne said, a big wide smile was on the little girl's face. "Yeah, I guess, by the way if I got shot in the shoulder than why was there a bandage on my arm?" ****Sabrina asked. **

**"Well you fell 30feet you are lucky to be alive" Daphne said and continued, "Well you landed on your arm and you were in a coma for a week , maybe a little less." Daphne pondered. "A WEEK?" Sabrina yelled. "Yeah you did a pretty dang good job" Daphne said. **

**"Okay well my shoulder feels fine! Why doesn't it hurt?" Sabrina stared at her sister. "Magic," Daphne said shortly. "Well if you used magic on my wound than why not my arm?" Sabrina asked. "Well magic doesn't heal bruises and bumps. We did it to your arm for all the cuts and bones but man you were going to be sore so Ms. Spat wrapped it so if you or we move you it wouldn't hurt so bad." Daphne looked at her older sister. "Okay..." Sabrian said walked away and Daphne decided to let her be.  
**

**"Sabrina" A beautiful woman called, Sabrina remembers that her family said she was Snow White and she taught her fighting moves. The woman ran up to Sabrina and hugged her. "I am so sorry you probably don't remember me. But I am a family friend" **

**"Oh ok I have a question" Sabrina said "Whatever you want Sabrina" Snow replied, "I want to face you full on to just see if I remember my fighting moves. Daphne and my mom said I was really good so I want to see if I still remember" Sabrina said "Um, Sabrina" Snow said nervously. "Please" Sabrina begged. "Fine but as soon as I say stop you have got to stop understand?" Snow said and sighed "Yes thank you! After breakfast, in the middle of the court, all welcome to watch" Sabrina said "OK" Snow said and walked off. **

**Sabrina didn't eat she waited than it was time. Lots of the Everafters gathered. She spotted her family in the crowed and saw her father's worried face. "Ready?" Snow asked. "Yeah shoot" Sabrina said. As soon as she said it a punch landed on her face and she fell down. **

**Than Sabrina swung her legs and upper-cut Snow she tumbled to the ground giving Sabrina time to get up. Snow tried to do upper-cut Sabina but she jumped up in time. When Snow got up punches were flying. Not a single one hit Sabrina but almost all of hers hit Snow Than Sabrina jumped high in the air, flipped and landed a kick right in Snow face. Snow was down for the count. Sabrina helped Snow get up once she gained conciseness moments later. **

**"Sabrina that was… Amazing" Snow said. "Thanks I really don't know what came over me" Sabrina said. "Wow!" Daphne said as she got close to her. "That was totally sick!" "Thanks I would just like to walk around for a bit if you don't mind." Sabrina said.**

** After all the congratulations she was almost alone. Almost. "Hey good job" Puck said a few feet above her. "Thanks I have no idea what came over me" Sabrina said. "Well tell me when you do" He said and flew off. Sabrina sighed. What she told Puck was a lie. She knows exactly what happen. When Snow hit her and she fell, Sabrina remembered everything. But she had a plan to help her, and her so called lost memory was going to help…**


	4. What Sabrina found

**Sorry this chapter is short **

**Chapter Four: What Sabrina found.**

**After the fight, Sabrina had to keep her cool. No 'Oh hey I remember you' or stuff. She had to keep her cover intact. Sabrina looked around the camp for…**

** "Um, Mr. Canis?" Sabrina called to a thin, fragile looking man. **

**"Yes child?" He asked when Sabrina was right by him. **

**"I need you to grab Bunny, and Morgan le Fay." ****Sabrina said into his ear. Mr. Canis gave her a confused expression. "I'll tell you later. They are all in the camp right?" Sabrina asked.**

**"Yes child" Mr. Canis answered. **

**"Well meet me in one hour in the Hall of Wonders, in the Armor Room, understand?" Sabrina asked. "Ok… child, but you are a very weird one at that." "I know." Sabrina answered and then walked away. **

**"Sabrina!" A girl in a red hood said and ran up to Sabrina. "Hi… Little Red right?" Sabrina asked. "Yeah, um, I am so sorry about your memory thing" Red said nervously. "No you don't need to apologize, it was my fault… Well the Scarlet Hand scum. I should say sorry, from what I've heard I was a real jerk to you, I 'm so sorry." Sabrina said and she truly meant it. Red looked like she was going to cry, if it wasn't for the big smile that crossed her face. **

**"Thank you Sabrina." She said and rubbed her eyes. "No prob. I hope we could hang sometime" Sabrina said. "Yeah I'd like that well I have to go to training, bye" Red walked away. **

**Sabrina took off to the Hall of Wonders and she stepped through the mirror. Sabrina looked walked down the long hall. She knew for a fact that almost all the doors were empty behind, after Pinocchio's stupid puppets. Sabrina stopped at a door labeled DRANGON EGGS. She saw a green and blue light through the cracks of the door. "What the heck?" Sabrina wondered aloud. **

**The room was empted a year a go by the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina tried the door, locked. She knocked on the door, nothing. "Well here goes nothing" Sabrina whispered. She took two steps back and swung the heel of her foot and the handle. It came clean off. Sabrina pushed the door open and made a mental note that if anyone found the door she would tell them it fell off or something. She scanned the room. The glow was coming from a glow in the corner of the room that she couldn't see because e of the shelves that was in the way. She walked to the spot and gasped. **

**Two small eggs were lying on the ground. One was green and one was blue. Both had a swirled 'S' but it looked like a different langue. Sabrina picked up the eggs. They were the size of a shoe and were really light. "What are you?" She asked. All of a sudden both eggs started to move, than cracks appeared. "What the…" before Sabrina could finish a blue dragon head popped out of the blue egg and a green one in the green. Shell pieces were in Sabrina's hands. Two stones, one blue and one green laid in the mess as well. The stones had the same swirled design. "Dragons!" Sabrina gasped. "Sabrina we have been waiting for you."The blue one said in a series of moans and grunts. "How… How… How can I understand you?" Sabrina asked tensely. "You are a Dragon Master." The green one said in the same way the blue one had said it. **


	5. Dragons and The Meeting

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Comment please =)**

**Chapter five: Dragons and the Meeting.**

**Sabrina stared at the two very tiny Dragons she has ever seen. They were ruffle the size of a doesn't size rat. "Well you are tiny dragons" Sabrina pointed out. **

**"Yeah well we're special dragons for your information!" The green dragon snapped. "Hey Ever chill" The blue dragon told the green one. **

**"Whatever Hope, I have waited centuries for this… Child!" Ever groaned. "Oh Ever, You are such a freaking pill" Hope said and shook her head. **

**"Um, well are you going to get bigger?" Sabrina asked. "Oh yes in a matter of a week we shall be full grown and we will train you" Hope said. "Well I can't show you to my family cause well... They'd freak." Sabrina imaged her family. "Big Time freak" "Well we need to train you right away." Hope said. "Well first I have to go talk with Mr. Canis and them. Here just come in my hoodie pocket. Just don't burn me." The two dragons swiftly entered Sabrina's hoodie pocket. **

**"By the way, what are these?" Sabrina asked and showed the two dragons the stones. "They mean you're a dragon master and they help you and us communicate with each other till will full grow." Hope explained. "And they look good as a necklace plus there downright sweet" Ever added. **

**Sabrina reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a piece of leather. She noticed the stones had small holes so she slid the leather through and tied it around her neck. "See" Ever said. "They do look sweet." "Okay whatever, you two need to shush up. I have to pretend I don't know..."Sabrina started. **

**"We know" Hope said. **

**"You do?" **

**"Yeah I mean, we have a link with our minds and stuff. But you just can't use it fully yet." Ever said. "Well okay..." Before Sabrina could say anymore. "Sabrina!" Daphne yelled. "SABRINA!" "Fudge" Sabrina said and walked out of the room. "There you are Sabrina! Shesh. But what are you doing in the Dragon room. It's empty" Daphne said. "Um... I was just looking around." Sabrina lied. Her sister nodded and smiled. "Well okay Sis" Daphne skipped off, towards the exit. "What the heck?" Sabrina said under her breath. **

**"Strange one that one is" Hope said wisely. "Oh come on! I'm starving! Sabrina please! A dragon needs to eat!" Ever wined. "Ever shut up!" Sabrina snapped. "You have to forgive Ever." Hope said. "He well... got dropped on his head allot when he was in an egg." Sabrina smiled. Hope did too. Ever looked like he was going to kill the both of them. **

**"Not funny! Those drops hurt! They sure as heck didn't know how to carry a dragon's egg. Probably an egg too!" Ever grieved. "Oh Ever you're fine. Now let me go talk to Mr. Canis." Sabrina said softly. Sabrina walked along the doors till she found the one labeled: AROMOR ROOM. Sabrina turned the handle and not too her surprise the door was unlocked. **

**"Sabrina what is the meaning of this?" Morgan asked as soon as Sabrina entered and shut the door. "Yeah, Sabrina" Bunny said. "Chill" Sabrina said simply. "CHILL? Tell me child! You know none of us can give you back your memory" Morgan raged. "I'll tell you if you promise not tell a single soul, because if you do I will find out and you might find you won't be here tomorrow." Sabrina stared at her hands than looked up at the three. **

**"Fine, Sabrina I swear on my life because I know you WILL kill one of us if we blow it" Mr. Canis said sadly. "Fine I, Morgan promise" Morgan groaned. "Same here. Bunny Lancaster at your service." **

**"Good" Sabrina smiled. "First you must know, I have my memory and it is perfectly fine" Sabrina said. The group looked at Sabrina in horror. "Next I have a plan to stop Mirror, get my Grandmother back, and it involves all of you" Sabrina said not caring of the three gapping adults. "What is your plan child?" Mr. Canis growled. "Well it involves us tracking Mirror, which with some help I can find him exactly. But this plan is risky and it will involve something you will hate me for but you will do it, if you are in?" Sabrina said. "You can leave now but you have to keep the secret." Sabrina stared up at the adults. "Sabrina Grimm, if we didn't go along you would do it without and it would probably be worst so, I can honestly say we will all go along" Mr. Canis said. The two women nodded. "Okay, here's the plan" Sabrina said and motion the group to come closer...**


	6. WOW

Here's the next chapter. =)

Chapter six: WOW!

"Child, I will not let you do this!" Mr. Canis said after Sabrina told him the plan. "But I am" Sabrina said calmly. "No, Sabrina let one of us do it" Bunny said. "No! If you do it, Bunny, he'll have your power. Mr. Canis, Never. And Morgan, freak! Mirror could get an army in a few minutes. I no power." Sabrina pointed to herself.

"Sabrina! You're too young" Bunny cried.  
"Perfect." Sabrina said and walked away. "Oh by the way" she called over her shoulder. "Training, the day after tomorrow, after breakfast." Sabrina left.

"Sabrina that is the most stupidest plan ever" Ever said in her head. "I know" Sabrina told him. "Listen Sabrina, you're not doing this." Hope yelled. "Oh I am. With or without my dragons" Sabrina eyed her hoodie pocket.

"Sabrina think" Hope told her. Sabrina thought.

"If it backfires, dang. But if it doesn't my granny is back. She'd be back either way. Hope I have waited too long" A tear slid down Sabrina face. "Oh fine. I and Ever are with you all the way." Hope assured.

Sabrina wiped the tear from her face. "Thanks" Sabrina sniffled.

"Hope, speak for yourself" Ever cried. Sabrina glared at the pocket. She felt Ever shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I'm with you too 'Brina" Ever added quickly. "Okay, Sabrina we will start training tomorrow, We will be a lot bigger." Hope said thoughtfully. "And harder to hide" Sabrina added. "Oh no, we'll be the same size." Hope said. Sabrina gave the dragon a questioned look. But decided if she asked her head would hurt.

Sabrina left the mirror. "Sabrina, what around your neck?" Daphne asked. Sabrina grabbed the stones quickly. "'Brina what are they?" Uncle Jake asked. Sabrina but the necklace under her hoodie.

"Nothing" Sabrina said to quickly. "Sabrina," Her father said. Her parents, sister, uncle, Puck and Red surrounded Sabrina. "'Brina show me" Uncle Jake said sternly. Sabrina shook her head. "Sabrina Grimm, show your uncle." Her dad pressed. Sabrina forced tears down her face and broke the circle.

"Why won't you show them?" Ever asked softly. "Uncle Jake knows magic." Sabrina said and ran to the farthest corner of the wall. She sat down and wipes the fake tears.

"Bright side," Ever said. "You are a VERY good actress" Ever crawled out and was staring up at Sabrina. "'Brina, I know how you feel. I got stuck with Hope for centuries!"

"Ever!" Hope yelled crawling out. "Hey, hey, hey, chill. I didn't say it was bad." Ever told Hope. "Whatever." Hope shook her tiny head.

"Sabrina?" someone called. The dragons retreated to Sabrina's pocket. "Sabrina" Puck said landing in front of her. "Yeah?" Sabrina asked.

"You OK?" Puck asked. "Why do you care?" Sabrina asked. "Because Sabrina I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Puck said and sat down by Sabrina. "Well, I'm fine" Sabrina said standing up, but Puck pulled her back down. "No you're not!" Puck said. Sabrina sat back down. "Sabrina, you're... you're..."

"I'm what Puck?" Sabrina asked anger rising.

"hurt" Puck sighed.

"Yeah, I am Puck. Things are happening and I'm... scared, For everyone. Once I find Mirror I'll beat him to a pulp. He's gone once my hands get on him" Sabrina said. "Well I help you all the way" Puck smiled. Sabrina wanted to tell him that her memory was back, that she was fine. But she knew once she did, the plan would fail.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked. "Yeah, Sabrina?" He asked. Sabrina didn't notice till than that him arm was over her shoulder. "I want to do guard duty" Sabrina said and looked at Puck. "Well, you could probably..."

"Alone" Sabrina sighed. Puck looked at Sabina as if she was the most valuable thing in the world, more precious than the finest gold. He never ever looked at her like that. "No." Puck said more sharply than he ment. "I won't let you. I would have to die first before you even try." Puck said and stared at Sabrina. Sabrina stared back.

"Puck... I...I" Sabrina started, but she didn't finish.

"Kiss him!" Ever yelled in her head. Sabrina leaned closer to Puck's face. He leaned. "Kiss me" She whispers when they were inches apart. Puck leaned in and kissed. Sabrina didn't fight it that time.

After they were through. "Oh yeah!" Ever yelled in Sabrina's head. "Wow, was I interrupting something?" Uncle Jake asked.

He was over the two, along with, Daphne and Red. Daphne was giggling like a fool. She always thought they liked each other. "Dang" Red said and snapped her fingers. "Wish I had a camera"

Sabrina could feel her face getting really hot. Puck's was going red too. "Well um," Uncle Jake started.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Daphne screamed jumping up and down with Red. "Guess who was right? This girl" Daphne yelled. Everafters stared. "Uh, Sabrina?" Puck asked. "Puck fly" Sabrina said. Puck picked up Sabrina in his arms, his wings popped out and he flew off.

When they landed they were by Sabrina's tent. "About the um..." Puck rubbed the back of his head. "Never a word to my dad. NEVER" Sabrina said. "Right. Well see you later Sabrina" Puck said and flew off. Sabrina walked in the tent, shut the flap and sat on her bed.

"Oh yeah, you like him" Ever said crawling onto the bed. "Oh Ever!" Hope said as she crawled out. "You maybe right Ever" Sabrina sighed and lay on her pillow and got under the covers. Ever and Hope crawled under the covers. "Sleep, Sabrina. Tomorrow is a big day." Hope said. "Yeah and I just can't wait to hear all the gossip that Daphne is spreading" Sabrina sighed. "Yeah you're going to love it." Ever chimed in. Even though it was 8 Sabrina fell fast asleep thinking about Puck...


	7. Traning and Dragon Fire

Chapter seven: Training and Dragon Fire

Sabrina felt something lay on her feet. "Elvis, off" Sabrina groaned moving her feet around to get him off. "I am NOT that dog" Someone yelled. Sabrina eyes shot open and she sat up. "What the heck?" Sabrina yelled jumping from her bed and balled up her fists.

A giant green dragon was at the foot of her bed. It was the size of a large cat. "Chill Sabrina, it's me, Ever" The dragon said. "Yeah right! Ever is the size of a rat. No way in heck he is the size of a cat." Sabrina told the dragon. Something curled around Sabrina's foot. "Ah" Sabrina yelled. A blue dragon the same size.

"Sabrina, we're special dragons, we grow a lot faster than regular dragons." The blue dragon said, looking a lot like Hope. Sabrina relaxed realizing they were her dragons. "Well please, don't scare the crap out of me this early" Sabrina said smiling. "It's only 6" Ever said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, early" Sabrina said staring at the dragon. "Whatever!" Ever said.

"Sabrina?" Puck called from afar. "How am I coming to hide you?" Sabrina yells. "Say Akomus" Hope said. "What!" Sabrina cried. "Akomus!" Hope yelled. "Akomus!" Sabrina yelled. The dragons shrunk back to the size of a rat and ran under the bed just as Puck walked in.

"Grimm who were you talking to?" Puck asked raising his eyebrow. "No one" Sabrina answered too quickly. Puck said nothing. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."Puck said. "In a minute. I'll meet you outside. Just let me change." Puck left. Sabrina yanked on a pair of pants, a red shirt, but on her hoodie and grabbed the two dragons that had crawled out from under the bed.

"Yep. Told you I was special" Ever smiled. Sabrina opened her hoodie pocket wider and the two dragons got in. Sabrina brushed her hair quickly and walked out. Puck was nowhere in sight. "Ditcher" Sabrina said under her breath and started walking.

"Grimm!" Puck called and flew down beside Sabrina. "Remember anything?" Puck asked. Sabrina shook her head no. "Oh" Puck sighed. "Um, Puck, I'm not hungry, um, I'll see you." Sabrina told Puck. She turned and walked away.

"So, Sabrina, when do you want to start your dragon training?" Hope asked. "After lunch, I guess." Sabrina told the little dragon. "Well, don't freak Sabrina; the big stuff doesn't come till we're full grown." Ever said, Sabrina knew he was trying to cheer her up. "Well, than what will we do?" Sabrina asked. "Well, first we're making you, some armor and a sword." Hope told her. "I have plenty of that." Sabrina said.

She walked back to the far corner where her and Puck... "Do you have any magical kind?" Ever asked. "Can't. Addicted to magic." Sabrina sighed."Are you addicted to us?" Hope asked. "No" Sabrina said thoughtfully. "Than you can have them than." Ever said reassuringly.

"Yeah but you're not full grow. I could be addicted to you." Sabrina told the dragons. "Sabrina, we have more magic spinning around in us, than both of the ruby slippers. And that's just one of us. Sabrina if you're addicted to magic, as soon as you put your hands on our eggs we would have felt it and you would have put us back." Hope told Sabrina. "Wait if you two are so powerful, than the Scarlet Hand could have some of you!" Sabrina gasped.

"Sabrina, we're special dragons. Your something great-great grandfather, brought us here and sealed our eggs. The only way we could hatch is if the Chosen One held us." Hope explained. "Which is you" Ever added. "Yeah, Sabrina we are the very last of our kind. Wilhelm hid the rest of our kind, or..."Hope trailed off. "Or someone killed us all off. We're not sure. We were eggs."Ever sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Sabrina said. "Yeah, well we're out now. We need to get you trained." Hope said, her voice sounded rough but Sabrina didn't say a thing. "Well, let's go start my training with Mr. Canis and them." Sabrina said and walked back towards the mirror.

Later...

Sabrina stepped through the mirror. "You're late" Mr. Canis said, he was standing in the hall. "Sorry" Sabrina said to the old man. "Well, you want me to train you. So I will but you need to be here on time. From your plan, I only have two weeks."

"Yeah. And that's when I find Mirror." Sabrina said. "Okay fold your legs and breathe deeply." Mr. Canis ordered. "Sabrina did as she was told."Listen only to my voice," Mr. Canis ordered. Sabrina closed her eyes and block out all noise except Mr. Canis's. "Breath in and out deeply." He told the blond girl, and she did as she was told...

Later...

"Man that was boring." Ever said and the three watched him leave. "Ever, shut up!" Sabrina told the dragon once he was gone. "Well, sorry for my opinion." Ever yelled. "Ever, I swear..."

"Shut up, the both of you!" Hope screamed. That silences the two quickly. "Now Sabrina, I need you to go to the armor room," Hope ordered. Sabrina nodded and walked to the door. She had gotten rid of her keys months ago. So she did what she did to the dragon room.

"Fudge!" Sabrina cried, and grabbed her ankle. She didn't hit it dead on the heel, so the door swung open but the knob was intact. Sabrina walked in, closed the door and set her two dragons on the floor. "Akomus" The dragons grew to the size of a cat. "Ah, it feels so good to stretch." Ever said, stretching himself out on the floor.

Sabrina looked around the room. Since she never paid attention in the first place. A fire was burning in the corner, Black smith stuff sat on one side of the wall, which included spare pieces of metal and tools. There were no weapons in the room at all, thanks to Mirror. And only the stuff to make non-magical things was here.

"Okay, how am I going to make magical weapons?" Sabrina asked. "With our fire power." Hope said. Ever looked like a kid in a candy store. "I've waited centuries for this!" Ever shouts with glee. "Okay, Sabrina start making the sword." Hope ordered. Sabrina walks over to the spare metal and finds a descent piece and picks up a hilt. She gets to work.

"Okay Sabrina, stand back." Ever said. Sabrina takes a couple steps back and watched in awe. The two dragons use their fire on the metal and she sees the metal with a silver glow, soon the dragons stop their fire. "Okay Sabrina, get to work." Ever said smiling. Sabrina smiled and picks up a hammer and gets to work...

An hour later,

Sabrina sword is ready. "What will you name it?" Ever asks. "What?" Sabrina questioned. She looked at the sword in awe. "Well the sword needs a name!' Ever cried.

Sabrina thought for a second. "Everafter." Sabrina whispered. Just than weird writing, like the ones on the stones appear on the sword. The more closely Sabrina looks, the clear it gets, it says _Everafter. _"Sabrina now you can read dragon. It's on the stones too" Hope said. Sabrina brought out the necklace. She understood! It read: _Dragon Master._

"What ya name the sword?" Ever asked. Sabrina knew he knew but told him anyway. "Everafter, because I grew to love them, and I have to destroy one to win" Sabrina sighed. "Well..." Ever said uncomfortably. "Hey, let's get started on the armor." Hope said. Sabrina got the materials and started working...


	8. Guard Duty

**Hope you like it. IT really actiony (I think..) comment please =)**

Chapter eight: Guard Duty

Hours later... Sabrina smiled at the light weight, solid black armor on her. She would have never felt it if she wasn't looking at it. _Everafter_ in her hand, she felt like her future self except more prepared. "I love it!" Sabrina told her dragons. "Yeah, well that's not the cool part. Swing the sword and touch the tip to the ground." Hope said. She was much layed back since she was in here.

Sabrina did as she was told. As soon as the sword touched the ground it shrunk to the size of a chop stick. "Okay..." Sabrina said, totally confused. "It is a magical sword. Swing it hard, full grown. Swing like you did before small size. You can wear it in your hair and the enemy will never know" Ever said. Sabrina did her hair into a bun and slid the sword in.

"Okay, what about the armor?" Sabrina asked. "Well, okay think of a pale red head with green eyes." Hope said. Sabrina shrug, closed her eyes and thought. She felt her body change. She looked down and gasps. Her skin was death pale. She looked in the reflection of a piece of metal. She had red hair and green eyes like she imagined. Her armor disappeared.

"See, perfect disguise. You can think of a look and the armor will do it. It will change at your will. Your armor will disappear unless you want it." Hope explained. Sabrina thought. Her outfit changed. She looked the same except she had a white sundress on and sunglasses covered her eyes. "Well let's go." Sabrina smiled big.

"Akomus" The dragons shrunk. Sabina picked them up and slid each of them into a pocket on the dress. Than Sabrina walked out to the dining room. As she walked in some Everafters gasped. She walked in as if she was a movie star. She slid into a seat by her family and smiled. Her family gaped.

"So..." Sabrina asked. Mr. Canis stared at her as if she was a new person. Daphne touched _Everafter. "_Yes Daph?" Sabrina asked her sister. "What the heck?" Daphne said. "Um, Sabrina wear did you get the dress?" Her mom asked. "Had it" Sabrina said simply. "Child," Mr. Canis said gruffly. Sabrina turned her head to the old man. "memory practice, tomorrow, same time." Sabrina nodded.

"Sabrina about those charms" Uncle Jake started. "What charms?" Sabrina asked. "The stones you were wearing." Uncle Jake said as is it should be as clear as day. "Oh those, well I threw them away" Uncle Jake's eyes got wide. He shot up from the table and ran to the garbage. "Well I'm tired. Bye" Sabrina a got up and skipped to her tent. Once inside she layed on the bed and laughed. Soon Sabrina fell asleep with a smile on her face. Later...

Sabrina got up, made her armor into another sundress and skipped to the mirror. She did her training with , Dragon training, and sometimes combat training. She did this for two weeks. Acting more girly than ever. Finally the day came. Sabrina got up from her bed, and smiled. She grabbed the two small sleeping dragons by her and tiptoed to the winter queen room.

She set the dragons in the freezing snow and yelled, "Akomus!" The dragon grew to their full size. "Yes! Full size!" Ever said and took off into the air. Hope joined him. "Okay, Sabrina time for dragon combat. I'll be your dragon first and Hope will be the opposing one." Ever said and landed.

Sabrina climbed onto the dragon's back. Ever took off. "Okay here we go" Hope start chasing them. "Lean right for right. Lean left. Up kick your right foot. Down left foot." Ever explained. "Or you can battle and I'll be in charge." Sabrina tried the controls, soon she got them. "Okay Hope" Ever yelled. Fire hit the back of Ever. Sabrina's eyes got wide.

"Go girl! Like we practice." Ever said. They had practice moving and sword fighting and standing on a dragon. This time it was real! Sabrina took a deep breath. She got up and walked steadily towards the tail. Fire skimmed her feet. "Sabrina trust me" Ever said.

Sabrina took another deep breath and back fliped just as fire would have gotten her. "There you go" Ever yelled. Sabrina smiled. She ran full speed towards the tail, jumped and landed on Hope's back. "Ever's turn" Sabrina said. Ever turned a big smile was on his face. "Oh yeah" Ever blow fire, Sabrina jumped back before she would have been toasted. But it singed some of her hair. "Ever!" Sabrina screamed. She looked angry.

"What? You can't get me" Ever teased. "Oh yeah?" Sabrina asked. "Duh" Ever replied. Sabrina walked to Hope's ear and whispered something. Hope nodded in agreement. Sabrina took full speed at the tail. She jumped; the tail curled around her and chucked her at Ever. "What the..." Ever started but Sabrina was already on him. "Ha" Sabrina screamed. And the dragon training went like that for a couple of hours...

Sabrina walked out of the room with two tiny dragons. She was covered in ashes and soot. Her hair was singed at the end and she was smiling. She walked to the dining hall for lunch. "HI" Sabrina waved. Everafters stared and people. Sabrina walked to her family's table and smiled. "Sabrina what happened?" Her mother asked. "What?" Sabrina pretended to sound shocked. "Your outfit" Daphne said. "Hun?" Sabrina looked down at her outfit and pretended not to see the soot and ashes. "What?" Sabrina sounded worried. "Never mind." Daphne shook her head. It gave her a headache to talk to Sabrina since the accident.

"Well, where is Charming?" Sabrina asked she looked around until she spotted the prince. "Sabrina, why do you need Charming?" Her mother asked. "Question" Sabrina said simply. Puck's eyes got big. "Sabrina, no" He said getting up. Sabrina didn't answer. "I told you I would have to die for you to even try." Puck said. "When has that stopped me?" Sabrina asked, than she realized she blow it. "From what you told me I NEVER listen to you people" Sabrina added quickly. Then she took off towards the table Charming was. Puck was right behind her.

"Charming?" Sabrina asked as she got to the table? "Yes, Sabrina?" He replied. Snow and Seven were there looking at Sabrina with confusion. "I would like to do guard duty" Sabrina said just as Puck got to her. "Sabrina I don't think..." Charming started. "See Charming doesn't agree so you can't" Puck sighed with relief.

"Please Charming. All by myself. I can do it. If I can't I will scream the first sign of Scarlet scum. Please I NEED to do this. I need to find Granny, or least that is what you guys tell me her name is." Sabrina pleaded. "Sabrina..." Charming started. "Please..." Sabrina begged. Mr. Canis walked over. "Sorry I heard over heard. But Charming the girl is prepared she can easily guard the whole camp." told the prince. Charming sighed. "Fine girl. But if my camp is up in flames your dead." Sabrina shrieked with glee. She hugged the prince around the neck and . "No" Puck cried in anger.

As Sabrina skipped off Mr. Canis motion for the boy to come to him. "Boy, if you want, grab Uncle Jake and you two hid in the dark and watch. Don't interfere unless necessary." whispered into Puck's ear. Puck nodded and walked to Uncle Jake. "I and you are going to watch Sabrina to do guard duty." Puck whispered into Jake's ear. "Is she doing it alone?" He asked. "Yep." Puck said sadly. 'Okay me and you will hide and watch her." Uncle Jake agreed. Puck nodded and ran off. "Sabrina you can't wait to do this Hun?" Ever said in her mind. "This is part one" Sabrina said and smiled. She walked into her tent and waited.

Later...

It was time. Sabrina walked out. It was 10 and it was dark. She found her way to the top of the wall and looked around. She could see no one. Ever or Hope couldn't sense any near. (That come when their full grown which they are). But they didn't notice Puck and Uncle Jake watching Sabrina from afar. Sabrina in her sundress, she looked to the sky and smiled. 4 dragons where coming from the air. "Ready?" Sabrina asked her dragons. "Yep, lets smoke those dragons." Ever said. Sabrina brought the two dragons out. They had tiny wing and they beat furiously, when they were a good distant away Sabrina said quietly, "Akomus" the dragon grew full size.

Sabrina changed to her black armor and took out _Everafter._ She jumped onto Ever's back and told Hope to stay behind. Hope flew and circled the camp, Sabrina and Ever took off towards the dragons. Uncle Jake stared after her in awe. "Sabrina has dragons?" Puck said. "That's why she hid the stones." Uncle Jake told himself. "What do you mean?" Puck asked. "The stone meant she was a dragon master. Those dragons are special. They were supposed to be gone except two. Wilhelm said they would never hatch till they were held by the chosen one" Uncle Jake explained. "Why?" Puck asked. "Well they just one of them has more magic in there claw than both the slippers." Uncle Jake said in awe. "Oh" Puck tried to do the math.

"Don't try, it hurts your head" Uncle Jake told the boy as if he could read minds... Sabrina swung _Everafter_ once they were near the dragon. Sabrina smiled. Ever got to one of the dragons and attack it with fire. "Traitor" The dragon growled. Sabrina ran to the tail and Ever wrapped his tail around her and chucked her at the dragon. The dragon was a sick green and murder in his eyes. Sabrina landed on the dragons back. "Bye" Sabrina said coldly and stabbed the dragon with _Everafter_ the dragon roared in pain.

She stabbed him in the head. He fell to the ground fast. She hopped off the dragon and Ever grabbed her with her tail. "1 down 3 more "Sabrina said. The same thing happens to the other three. Sabrina was burned and singed but she wasn't giving up. They dragon set Sabrina on the wall. Hope came down. "Akomus" Sabrina said the dragon shrunk and Sabrina set them on the wall for some good rest.

She stared out to the forest _Everafter _in her hand, it glistened in the moonlight. Then she saw it. 16 trolls and 50 goblins gave into view. "Perfect" Sabrina said. She didn't notice Uncle Jake and Puck were on the wall too. Sabrina changed into a dress and shrunk _Everafter _and slid it in her hair than when she fell. "Ah" She yelled and hit the ground. The goblins and trolls surrounded her. "It's the Grimm, Sabrina! The one that lost her memory" One goblin shrieked with glee.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked as innocently as she could. "Take her prisoner. Master will be happy" A troll said the group tightened around. Sabrina brought out the small sword. "Back off" She warned. The group irrupted in laugher. "Stupid girl" A troll said and stabbed Sabrina in the back. Sabrina cried out in pain. She heard a thud on the ground.

"Sabrina" Jake yelled. A troll turned and shot Jake the shoulder with an arrow he fell to the floor. Sabrina saw the blood seeping around. "Jake!" She cried. She turned and faced the goblins and trolls. She touched the sword to the ground. It grew full size. "What the..." A goblin asked. Sabrina jumped and brought the sword above her head and swung down, "Off with your head!" She yelled. The goblin was dead in an instant.

The goblins and trolls started stabbing Sabrina but the armor was on only a few got through. She killed almost all except 6, four trolls and two goblins. She knocked them out. She bounded their hands, legs and mouth. And one at a time she jumped into a tree and over the wall and sat them in the prisoner cage. After all were in she carefully took Jake up.

She pulled put the arrow and tended to the wound. It was about dusk. After she was done with the wound she saw something in the trees, something big. She got up on the wall and jumped at the tree. She grabbed the shoulders of the perpetrator and looked him in the eyes. The culprit flew 60 feet up. "Puck?" Sabrina asked bewildered. "Grimm?" Puck asked. Puck flew back to the wall. "Sabrina what was that?" He asked. "Me" she answered. "Hun?" He asked.

"I remember me. I remember everything. I have ever since the fight with Snow" Sabrina admitted. Her cover was blown. "You did?" Puck asked. "Yeah." Sabrina said. Everafters and her family where up and staring at them. Sabrina with her outfit, sword and blood wounds. The prisoners and Uncle Jake. "Sabrina?" Her sister called and ran up the stairs. "What are you wearing? And why is Jake hurt?" Daphne asked.

But before Sabrina could answer a loud roar echoed through the sky. 6 dragons with rider were closing in. Sabrina sprung to action. She ran to her small dragons her were flying up. "Akomus" Sabrina yelled and jumped on the giant Ever back. They flew up to battle. Sabrina sword in hand and anger in her eyes... Sabrina's mother and father ran up the steps to the awake Jake who was turned to the battle.

"What is my daughter doing in armor, having a sword and on a dragon!" Henry yelled. "Do you remember reading Wilhelm's journal about him bringing the last two of the most powerful dragons with him and the eggs would only hatch to the chosen one?" Jake asked. Henry nodded. "Well your daughter is the chosen one" Jake said. Henry looked like he was going to faint. Veronica stared in horror. Daphne looked sick too. "I remember reading that." She stumbled and slid to the ground. "Freak! My sisters is in trouble"


	9. Dragons and the Discovery

**Hey, thanks to all my readers! =) I am trying to get a chapter up as much as possible. Plz comment on anythng. Ideas you want to be in or anything. I would love to hear them. **

Chapter nine Dragons and the Discovery

Sabrina could feel the heat from the dragons as they got closer. "Sabrina Ready?" Ever asked. She nodded. "Hey, Grimm" Someone yelled behind her. Sabrina turned and smiled. The fairy boy was coming. He landed on next to Ever and her. He landed on Hope. "You thought you were going to have all the fun?" Puck asked. "Nope" Sabrina said with a smile. Puck and his wooden sword. Sabrina had learned the hard way not to doubt the power of his sword.

"Marshmallow is upset at the both of us" Puck told Sabrina."Why you?" She asked. "I left her at the bottom" Puck said. Sabrina looked at the shrinking castle, she saw Daphne's little fist in the air. Sabrina screamed in pain. Fire made direct contact with her back. She rolled along Ever to put out the flame than stood up. Her eyes were focused on the dragon that burned her.

A troll sat on the dragon. Sabrina ran and jumped onto the dragon's back. "Come get some" She told the troll. He got up slowly. Sabrina could tell he wasn't prepared for a fight on a dragon. The troll drew his sword. She held her sword out in front of her. "Easy kill" She ran and stabbed the troll in the leg and kicked him off the dragon. The troll had no idea; she drove her sword into the spine of the dragon. He turned him head and roared fire at her. She jumped in the air and landed when the fire was almost done. "Ha" Sabrina yelled. Just as she was going to finish the dragon, something sharp drove into Sabrina shoulder.

She cried out in pain. She turned to kill her perpetrator, but he yanked Sabrina's sword out of her hands and threw it off the dragon. Then he wrapped his arm around Sabrina's neck. She elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the shins. He held a steady grip. She saw Puck was busy fighting another dragon. Ever anf Hope were in a battle of their own. Sabrina was hopeless.

Sabrina swung her head back. She heard a sickening crack and the crook let go. A troll was the crook. Sabrina ran and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back. He hit Sabrina square in the face. She swung her leg up to kick him but the troll caught her and pushed her off the edge. Sabrina screamed in panic. They were 10 stories up, the minimum. Than someone or something grabbed her. She looked up and saw Puck had saved her life... again.

"Grimm, you just love having me save your butt Hun?" He asked. Sabrina didn't answer. She saw Puck had her sword in one of his hands. "My sword" Sabrina said and grabbed the sword for him. All of the sudden she felt woozy and her body was going numb. Her mind was getting foggy. Puck landed on the ground. They beat the dragons and Hope and Ever were already on the ground. Puck put Sabrina on the ground Sabrina stumbled when Puck let go. He grabbed her and held her steady.

"Whoa, Sabrina your back." Puck said. Sabrina didn't want to know. It was already bloody and sore from the stabs but the dragon fire burned her armor. Ms. Spat ran up and made Sabrina lay on her belly, right there. "Sabrina, this is..." Ms. Spat started. Jake ran up and looked. "Holy crap! Sabrina, your back is bleeding like there's no tomorrow." Uncle Jake exclaimed."But I know how to fix it" Sabrina stared at her uncle.

"Dragons" Uncle Jake called. "Hey, I'm not a dragon! I'm _the_ dragon Ever" Ever told Jake. Jake looked confused. "'Brina what are your dragons saying?' He asked. Sabrina realized she was the only one who could understand them. "Well the green one said his name is Ever. And the Blue one is Hope" Sabrina told Jake. Jake shrugs and called "Hope, Ever help your master." The dragons walked over. Ms. Spats freaked and backed off. The only one by Sabrina was Jake.

"Okay, Hope, Ever lick Sabrina's back" Jake told the dragons. The dragons had a look of utter disgust. "Ew!" Ever yelled. "That is not going to taste good" Hope sighed but they did what Jake said. Sabrina felt relief as soon as the dragons touched her. "Healing dragons" Jake said. Soon Sabrina could stand with no trouble. The slight breeze tingled so she thought her armor and the armor appeared, as good as new. "Sabrina!" Daphne yelled. She looked angry. She ran up to Sabrina.

"What the heck!" The little girl screamed. "What?" Sabrina asked her little sister. She was angry. "What is with you?" Daphne asked, her fist clenched. "Oh Daphne, I had my memory the whole time. I knew everything for the moment Snow hit me." Sabrina told her sister knew she had to, weither or not she liked it. Her sister stared at Sabrina if she was a new person. "Give me the armor and sword" The little girl held out her hand to Sabrina.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "Duh! It's powerful magic. You're addicted." Daphne said and tried to yank the sword from her sister's grasp. Sabrina yanked it from her, shrunk it and slid it in her hair. "No" Sabrina said calmly. "What? I thought we were a team? You CAN"T HAVE MAGIC!" Daphne raised her voice, practically screaming at Sabrina. "These aren't the same" Sabrina tried to tell her sister.

Her sister yanked the sword from Sabrina's hair and yelped in pain. The sword fell to the ground. Daphne stared at her hand. A red welt in the shape of the sword was on her hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot, if you don't want anyone taking the sword it will burn the person taking it" Ever said in a gruff voice. "That would help!" Sabrina told the dragon, than she heard her voice. It was in a series of gruffs and groans, like a dragon. Sabrina swooped down and picked up the small sword.

"Put it away, Sabrina" Daphne said. "Daphne this isn't addictive! It is like the magic in the carpet. And if I were addicted to my armor, sword or the dragons, I would have felt it the moment I picked up their eggs. One of them has more magic in a claw than both of the slippers." Sabrina explained to her sister. Daphne looked hurt. "Fine! Make plans without me! I don't care! Get yourself killed for all I care. But if it is anything to do with granny, I get to know got it?" Daphne said getting in her sisters face. She saw Bunny, Morgan and push through the crowd. "I have already got a plan and you are not in it" Sabrina said.

Her sister raised her hand and hit Sabrina in the face. She looked in pain but didn't say. "I HATE YOU SABRINA GRIMM! HATE YOU!" Daphne stomped away. Sabrina looked like she could cry. But didn't, she turned. Morgan and Bunny came and tried to comfort . Canis got attack with questions by Henry and Veronica. "What is my daughter's plan?" He . Canis shrugged. "You know. Tell me old man" Henry growled. "No, sorry I can't." said simply. "Well you can tell Sabrina she's grounded to her tent." Henry told the old man. "Well that won't work. The girl's plan is in action and there is no way you can stop her now" walked off to Sabrina.

Sabrina shook the comfort the two women were trying to give her. She walked away, towards the prison. She opened the door and ran to the cell. She grabbed a goblin, tied him to a chair, locked the door to the jail, and undid the goblins the rope covering the goblin's mouth. "Where is Mirror?" Sabrina asked. "I'm not telling you" The goblin said. Sabrina hit the goblin in the face.

"I'll try again, where is Mirror?"

"Not telling" He laughed, as if this was a game and he was winning.

Sabrina walked behind the chair. "You know what? I don't think it's fair for me to do this" The goblin nodded in agreement. "You think so? Well I can always beat it out of you. I could cut off piece by piece of you. Electrocute you, till you're almost dead. Starve you. Beat you to a senseless pulp. Stab you. Many many things. But you know what?" Sabrina whispered in the goblins ear. He shook his head. Obviously scared to death. "I won't let you die. You don't deserve a favor." Sabrina smiled. She knew he scared her. She walked in front of him.

"We will try this again." Sabrina said. Just than Charming opened the door with his key and him and walked in. "Never you devil-witch" He spat in Sabrina's eye. She wiped it out with two fingers, and glared at the goblin. "You want to play that way?" She asked. She spit in the goblin's eye. "Ha" She said, as if this were amusing. She pulled out _Everafter_ and grew it out to full size. She brought it to his foot. "Foot first, than the leg" Sabrina smiled wickedly. The goblin's eyes grew wide. "He's at Faire!" The goblin yelled. "Liar!" Sabrina yelled. "I guess I'll do it slow"

"Okay! Okay! He's at the far end of Fairyport landing. He's at the Grimm house!" The goblin closed his eyes. Sabrina could tell he was telling the truth. "If you're lying. Off with it" Sabrina walked out of the room passing the gaping Snow and Charming. "When did the girl become s violent?" Charming asked. "When Mirror stole my grandmother" Sabrina called over her shoulder.

She was still hurt and stung with Daphne's words. But she knew the moment the words left the little girls lips they were never being taken back unless Sabrina didn't want her grandmother back. She ran to her tent and started to pack. She slid a dragger in her sock in case and that was it. Puck slid into the room

"Grimm you just love ticking people off Hun?" He asked.

'Guess the sweet him is gone.' Sabrina thought. "Leave Puck" Sabrina pointed to the exit. "What your plan, ugly?" He asked completely ignoring Sabrina. "Nothing that concerns you." She answered.

"Fine. When did you get so violent? Not that I care I think it's hilarious"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Sabrina turned to him. "Answer." He said. "Fine! When my life took down hill." Sabrina told the boy. "Okay...What's your plan" 'Puck can't take a hint' Sabrina thought.

"Never going to tell. Puck leave! Get out! You got that? Just hate my guts and forget me? Torment me all you want! I don't care! HATE ME!" Sabrina told the fairy boy. "Why should I hate you Grimm?" He asked. "It's better for everyone to hate me, before..." Her voice trailed off. She knew almost all the Everafters in the camp hated her for her plan, her trickery, her. Puck left without another word.

**Evil Hun?**


	10. Captured

**Hi reader!=) This chapter has some Puck and Sabrina. Sorry I like tragic love stories... way more interesting**

Chapter ten Captured.

Sabrina left her dragons. 'They need to protect base.' Sabrina though as she jumped over the wall in the dead of night. She was leaving to get Mirror. Faze Three couldn't go on till than. Everafter, her armor, the dagger and herself was all she needed. She ran swiftly through the woods. She could run to the house with her eyes closed.

Soon she was near the edge of the woods. She saw the house and gasped. It wasn't the house it was a giant castle. She saw mortals in the front, working. Sabrina growled. "Mirror" Sabrina said. She took a step forward and she was wrapped in a net. An alarm sounded. "Freak" Sabrina said. She took out her dagger, Cut the ropes quickly and ran into the dark forest. She saw card soldiers run to the net.

"Where is the prisoner?" Card 8 of hearts asked. Sabrina picked up a few good looking rocks and threw them as far as she could. The card soldiers ran to the noise. She slid the dagger back into the spot and grew _Everafter_ She ran towards the fort hidden by the shadows. She heard a series of thuds behind her. She turned. Nottingham, trolls, and cards were behind her.

She heard more behind her, she glanced. Cards and trolls were behind her. Her ran at Nottingham and kicked him the face. She started slashing at the trolls and cards. One after another they fell. And more and more jumped down. Sabrina knew she had to run. She dashed away. Not to base, of course. Soon she faced another wall, "Fudge" She said and turned. Nottingham and his goons were around her. She jabbed one in the gut. Nottingham thrust his own sword and it went into Sabrina gut. She screamed in pain. The felt a knife slash her arm. Another at her shoulder. Soon everything went black...

The next think Sabrina knew she was I a dark room. "Dungeon" Sabrina whispered. "Oh no, not the dungeons" Nottingham said. "Than where." Sabrina said. She was tried up to a chair. Bounds on her wrists and legs. "The torture room" Nottingham said with a smile.

Sabrina saw it. Torture object surrounded the room. There was even a electric chair. "You won't get anything out of me. Not in a million years. You might as well kill me" Sabrina told the man. "No. You'll talk one way or another." He said...

8 Hours later...

Sabrina had been beating, burned, stabbed, electrocuted 4 times, stretched twice and hung upside down for an hour. She said nothing. She hung her head in the chair after the second beating. "Tough one. Bring him" Nottingham told a card solider that was helping him. The card dragged another chair in. Sabrina gasped. "PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. The fairy boy looked bad. Just as bad as Sabrina.

Nottingham smiled, a wicked smile. He brought out a dagger and stabbed it in Puck's shoulder. He yelled in pain. Tears ran down Sabrina's face. "Tell me" He said. "Don't" Puck said, his voice sore. Sabrina shook her head. She knew if she said anything she would tell. Nottingham walked over to Sabrina and shot the knife into Sabrina's gut. She screamed in pain. "NO!" Puck yelled. trying to bring his hands up.

"Tell me where the base is than, boy" Nottingham said. "No, don't Puck" Sabrina said quietly. "You know, fairy. Mortals are pointless. They die to easily. Can't stand the pain. This one, I could kill in one move" Nottingham laughed. Puck and Sabrina went through this, watching the other in pain for three hours. Once Sabrina screamed so loud she expected someone to come in, "Sound proof" Nottingham had told her. Finally he gave up.

"Put them in the closet for the night," He told some trolls. They nodded untied them from the chairs and dragged the two to a closet in the room. On the way Sabrina saw _Everafter_lying on a table. A plan formed in Sabrina's head. She knew they hadn't found the dagger. The trolls tossed the two into a closet and Sabrina waited. Soon around midnight, she scooted closer to Puck. In his ear she whispered, "Puck there is a dagger in my sock, get it and un-do my binds, than I'll do your." She felt Puck nodded.

Sabrina moved her foot towards Puck's hands, he grabbed the knife and got to work sawing through Sabrina's hand bounds. Half an hour later, the bound was broke and Sabrina got to work on Puck's. After his they undid there feet and Sabrina put her plan in motion. Sabrina knew they locked the door. Sabrina screamed.

"Shut up" A troll yelled. Sabrina kept screaming. "Shut up" He said again. She kept screaming. Soon the guard came over and unlocked the door. "I told you to..." Sabrina socked the guard in the face. Another ran over Sabrina stabbed him in the heart, down in a instant. Puck took the other two. Sabrina ran over a grabbed _Everafter_. Puck and Sabrina ran to the exit and dashed out. They got outside when the alarm rang. Puck picked up Sabrina and flew out to the woods. Soon the castle was distant.

Puck swooped down. He couldn't make it flying. Sabrina knew no one would chase them. Sabrina stood up and crumbled to the ground. She was in pain all over. It felt like she was on fire. She didn't move. It started to burn she let out a scream of pain. Puck ran over and looked at Sabrina. She knew she was bad. Already trashed from earlier that day. She couldn't even feel her right arm. And she felt woozy and her vision was going fuzzy. She was loosing to much blood.

"Puck" She whispered. Puck put his finger to her lips. She tried to get up, than she nearly fainted, a puddle of blood was around her. Puck looked just as bad but not bleeding. "Puck, I... I ... Can't make it. Leave me. Go" Sabrina said and laid down and closed her eyes. Puck slowly and carefully scooped up Sabrina and started walking. Sabrina felt sick and she started screaming as soon as Puck touched her.

He tried to cover her mouth but she tossed wildly, her nerves went into a series of spasms. Puck looked tried and sad. He leaded in and silence Sabrina with a kiss. Her body went still imminently. Puck limbed to the fort.

6 hours later...

They were at the fort, it was afternoon. Sabrina was death pale. She was going to die in a matter of minuets. Too much blood was lost. "Help" Puck yelled as loud as he could. No one. He tried again. Nothing. He poked Sabrina right arm. She let out a ear piercing scream. The draw bridge to the fort fell and soldiers flooded out. As they did, Puck and Sabrina fell to the floor. "Sabrina!" Someone screamed. Than Sabrina heard nothing more. She saw only black. She was dead...

**I'm love causing drama! It's so much FUN. JK**


	11. Faire

**hey readers! Plz comment, Oh and if you would like to you can tell me ideas that you might want to see in the story... Thanks! =)**

Chapter eleven- Faire

Sabrina screamed, something hot was getting injected into her veins. She kept screaming. She felt like she was on fire. Her body started to twitch. Hands held her down. Than she stopped.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked. "I don't know, the blood was risky" A woman's voice said. Sabrina started to gain consciousness. "What?" She asked. She got up slowly.

"Wait? I should be dead" Sabrina said rubbing her head.

"No, your not" her mother said. "But that makes no sense. See I was tortured and stabbed repeatedly, for info and I didn't give it. And me and Puck were prisoners and we escaped. And I was in a puddle of blood and I lost a ton and I died! I remember. I knew I died and I'm alive. Better than alive I feel great." Sabrina announced. Her mother had a look like she was going to tell Sabrina something but wasn't.

Sabrina stared at her arms and hands. Once bloody and scared. Now clean and one very skim scars remained. "Sabrina, well you know, you have AB- blood and no one had it except..."

"Hello new fairy" Puck said walking into the room. Sabrina laughed, "Good one, I'm a fairy, yeah right" Puck gave her a questioned look.

"A Sabrina, honey, you are. Puck was the ONLY one with AB- blood." Her mom said. Sabrina screamed. "No!" Puck was rolling on the floor laughing. "Grimm" He breathed. Silvery wings popped out of Sabrina back and she flew up. "Ah!" Sabrina yelled.

Daphne walked in. "WHY DOES SABRINA GET EVERYTHING! NOW SHE'S AN FAIRY! LAME!" Daphne walked out. Sabrina landed lightly to the floor. She was getting the hang of the jest of things. "Why am I not dead?" She asked again.

"Well, okay, Puck's blood healed you immanently. But you did die for a minute or two. Scary minute. Your father thinks your dead. Lets go see him." Her mom said. The two Grimm women walked to wall where Henry Grimm and Jake were balling. "Mom, wait, let me milk this" Sabrina said. Her mother nodded smiling. Sabrina flew above the two. Veronica forced tears and ran to Henry and Jake. "She's... She's... DEAD" Veronica burst into fake tears. The whole group was balling.

"Henry, Jake" Sabrina said wispily. "Sabrina?" Henry said standing up. "'Brina?" Jake asked. They looked towards the camp. Sabrina landed lightly behind the two Grimm men and tapped them on the shoulder and shot into the air. The two men looked behind. they shrugged and looked for Sabrina. She did the shoulder tapping a few more times and called there names. They were freaking. Than Sabrina landed and slowly put her head slowly between the men's shoulders, they didn't notice. "Boo" Sabrina whispered and poke them both in the backs. The yelp and turned.

There was Sabrina and her fairy wings. The two men hugged Sabrina. "'Brina cool wings" Jake said and patted Sabrina on the head. "Never again" Henry said. "What? Sneaking out, getting tortured for 11 hours, which includes electrocuted, stabbed, beaten, stretched, burned badly, with flames in fires and stabbed with things on fire, and hung upside down and beaten. Or scared you?" Sabrina asked. Henry stared horrified.

"Okay, I didn't know that happened. Did you bro?" Jake asked. Henry shook his head as well as Veronica. "Well it did, so which one?" Sabrina asked. "Both" Henry agreed. "Well okay whateve." Sabrina smiled and flew off. She loved the feeling of the air. It made her feel so weightless. She saw a giant green dragon in the sky...

"Ever!" she screamed and flew up to the dragon and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sabrina?" He asked. "We though you were dead." Ever said. "I love you too Ever" Sabrina said. "Wait, when did you get wings like that annoying little boy?" Ever asked. "Well Puck, was the only one with AB- blood and he saved my life. But his blood turned me into fairy. And you told me to kiss that annoying little boy!" Sabrina said.

"Yeah well that was before that boy decided to ride me and try to make me burn down the forest. Man does he smell." Ever made a disgusted face. Sabrina laughed. "Where is Hope?" Sabrina asked. "Well she's with our eggs. Somewhere in the forest. Would you like to come?" He asked. Sabrina nodded and Ever took off to the woods. Sabrina and Ever soon landed in a clearing. Hope was blowing fire on a nest. "Hope guess who's here." Ever said smiling.

"Unless you somehow manage to bring Sabrina from the grave I don't want to hear it" Hope sighed. "Hurtful" Sabrina laughed. 'Freak Puck's blood in annoying, or maybe it's a fairy thing.'

Hope turned and smiled, "Sabrina" She roared. Sabrina flew over and looked at the nest. She saw from the corner of her eyes, Ever explaining to Hope her fairy wings. There were four eggs in total. One blood red but not as dark, one a sunset yellow, one dark royal blue, one a forest green. Sabrina stared in wonder at the eggs.

"Sabrina the eggs will choose there masters as soon as they hatch. But if the master isn't around, they will wait till they are in their presence, as little dragons or course." Hope explained. Sabrina smiled big and wide. "Sabrina you should head back" Ever said. Sabrina got a pouted look on her face but said nothing. Sabrina took off to the skies. Soon she landed in camp. Her wings folded up and she walked to her tent.

She soon fell into deep sleep. It felt weird not having her dragons. In Sabrina's dream she was running in the woods, she tripped and hit her head on a rock, she got up and started running, too late. The person she was running from hit her on her head, suddenly she was in a dark room, like the torture room. Someone Sabrina couldn't make the face out, ran up and stabbed her in the gut. She screamed in agony. Than the mysterious person started hitting her saying nothing. Sabrina felt like it was 10 people instead of one. Than the person dragged her chair to a window and pushed her out.

Sabrina woke up, covered in sweat. Something wet was dripping from her head, she touched it with two fingers, blood. She looked at her stomach, bleeding, but healing fast. Her hands were cover in mud. Her hair had sticks in it. 'What was I doing?' Sabrina thought. She sighed and started pulling sticks out. To distract her, soon they were all out.

She walked to a small desk in her tent. She sat down, turned on a lantern and stared at a thick book on the desk. In silver were written the words: Sabrina Grimm. She opened to the next blank page. When Sabrina had nothing to do she decided she was going to work on the book. She soon had all the cases her and Daphne had worked on. She started writing about her discoveries, dragon training. She sat down and started writing about the castle and her night in there. This is how is started:

_I, Sabrina Grimm had just been tortured. tutored like, burned, beaten twice, hung upside down for an hour, electrocuted four times, stabbed repeatedly, and have watched Puck been tortured. Sad really. See this is how it happened. _

_I did guard duty the night previous and I pretended that I still had my memory gone, 'cause I suspected a spy so when the group of trolls and goblins came I 'fell' off the wall and I pretended I was a scared little girl. But what I didn't expect was that Uncle Jake would come and save me! A goblin shot him in the shoulder with a arrow. I got angry and well... they were my first kills. I killed all except 6, four trolls and two goblins. I started bring the prisoners up and into prison than I went to Uncle Jake._

_ I tried to stop all the blood I could, see. Than he looked as good as I could get him without any medical training. Than there was noise coming from a tree near the wall. I thought it was another goblin trying to get in, you know? So I jumped and was prepared to kill him. I jumped and I grabbed Puck! Stupid fairy boy! He was just as surprised as I was except about my armor, and Everafter. Oh and Hope and Ever._

_ It was dawn, Puck flew me back to the wall and well everyone saw me all bloody and armored up. Than... Dragons attacked. Perfect Hun? Well I called for my dragons and I took off. Puck, decided he was going to follow me. So I let him. When I was talking to him I got burned bad by a dragon, direct hit! So I jumped on a dragon's back and took out the rider. Than when I was about to finish the dragon, a troll jumped on the dragon, I guess. And the troll grabbed around my neck and threw Everafter over the edge!_

_ I kicked and elbowed, nothing. So I threw my head back against his. There was a sickening snap and he let go. It was a fist fight. After a few I tired kicked him in the face. I'm such a moron! He grabbed my foot and punched me off! I fell. My dragons couldn't save me, they were busy with two dragons and they finished them off quickly. Puck saved my life... AGAIN! _

_We landed and my back was BAD I guess. That was what I was told. Uncle Jake said that Hope and Ever were healing dragons. Cool. They healed my back by...Licking it. EW! Oh well, at least I wasn't in pain anymore. Than Daphne freaked. She told me to give her my armor and sword? I wasn't going to give it to her in a million years. _

_Than she got mad and said something that could have killed me. She said, exact words, I HATE YOU SABRINA GRIMM! HATE YOU! That killed me. Also she hit me. I would have taken a thousand of those hits, just not to hear those words. Well it's better for her to hate me before the Plan. She would get over me so much faster... Well I will tell you about the plan, right before I go and complete it. KK? Well I guess I'll tell you the torture story later... Today I have been so sore... Oh yeah! I'll also tell about my dream... Well hope that helps... _

_~S.G._

Sabrina closed the journal and sighed. "Better for all to hate me, than love me. I don't want them to suffer if I... don't come back..." Sabrina sighed. She turned off the lantern and went back to her bed. She laid there in the darkness. Waiting... She had to go back to the castle. She needed to get a message to Mirror. Stupid Mirror. Sabrina fell asleep thinking about her old life, with granny and Daphne. Cases. Puck...

**Gasp! What will happen next... **


	12. Tightly Strung

**KK guys, I am trying to get a chapter every other day, or so. But yeah... Comment plz**

Chapter twelve- Tightlly Strung

Sabrinawoke up to a loud roar. Sabrina spungup and ran at the tent. she looked up to the skies. Nothing. "What the heck?" Sabrina said. Something wizedpast her. "Heck!" Sabrinayelled and looked. The Scarlet scum was coming up and over. Sabrina pulled _Everafter _and ran. She swung it widly around. Stabbing trolls and goblins, but it flet like nothing. "What the.." One stabbed Sabrina in the shoulder. She screamed in agony.

'What is it with them and my shoulder?' Sabrina thought. Everafterscame out of there tents and stared at Sabrina as if she was crazy. She looked wildly around...nothing. But she was bleeding. Her sword in hand. She screamed. Her vision got blury and she felt like she was spinning.

Round, and round, and round, and round...

Faster and faster, and faster, and faster.

Sabrina fell to the floor and covered her head, screaming the whole while. People wisperd. Someone tried to get near. But Sabrina scremedlouder and pulled out the dagger in her sock and threw it at the person. She could fell the wound, it wasn'thealing. 'What is wrong with me?' Sabrina thought. She curled tighter. No one spoke for awhile, till...

"What's wrong with Grimm?" Puck asked. "We don't know" Someone answerd. Sabrina didn't stop screaming. "Well tell her to shut up! She is in the way on my rest!" Puck said. Sabrina stopped screaming and jumped up. She had a dangerous look in her eyes with her sword in hand. "Oh I'm sorry, how about you and me duel..." Her voice trailed off. She heard rusting in the trees. "Duel? Your on" Puck said and brought out his tiny wooden sword. "Oh, what a baby toy. Guess the king can't play with big boy toys oh well" Sabrina said turning her attention back to Puck. She heard the rusling in the trees again.

Puck charged and wacked Sabrina in her injuedshoulder. She swung her foot up and nailed him in the face. "You idiot! Can't you hear that?" Sabrina asked. She wasn't going to wait for an answer. She bolted to the steps and jumped over. Nottingham, cards, goblins and trolls were around the base. 300 to 400 minimum. Way more than the base. She knew her dragons wouldn't help. Hope's eggs...

She swung her sword and dissolved a troll. She knew she couldn't take them. "Attack! Battle poisons" She screamed. Puck flew over and gasped. He saw them. "It's real" He yelled. People moved and ran to battle poisons. Nottingham smiled. Sabrina was charge at him. He brought about a remote and pressed a button. The spinning started. She saw her family trying to save her but were getting hurt. She fell to the floor yelling "STOP! Take me! Stop!" They didn't, she heard the terrified screams, screams of pain...

Sabrina body started twitching. Than she felt it. A small thing jammed in her left shoulder. She moved her hand up and yanked it out. Blood poured out but she didn't care. She stood up and crushed the device, a mind control device in her hand and smiled evilly at Nottingham. He panicked and ran. 'What a loser' Sabrina though and ran after him.

Anyone that cought in her way was dead, after five, they got smart and ran back to base away from her. Her wings popped out and she tackled him to the ground. "Don't kill me" He begged. 'What a weakling! He won't even use his last minutes of life right!' Sabrina thought. "I won't kill you, just give Mirror this message. I will meet him at the old coffee shop, The Sacred Grounds, In one week, if he doesn'tshow he's a coward. Also tell him I am going in alone." Sabrina got up off of Nottingham and flew to her tent.

While she flew off, only 20 goblins were dead. She flew to her bed and sat down. Life sucked... She thought. She there for hours, no one disturb her. Around midnight she fell asleep...

She dreamed, she was in a strange castle, not the Scatlet scum's but a different one. The one from her previous dream. She walked quietly and slowly though the dark hallways. She seemed to know where she was going. She walked into a small room, looking for something... A thick book was sitting on a table. She walked up to it. It was sitting on a podium thing. The leather book was shut. She stared at the cover, _The Others _She stared at the book curiosly. She opened it and stared. At the top of the page was labled: Tom and the Golden Cup.

Sabrina stared. This look like it was a book of fairy tales. But she had never heard in all her life about this Tom or the Golden Cup. She looked at the page. It started like a regular fairy tale.

_Tom and The Golden Cup._

_Tom was a boy at the age eleven. He lived with his cruel father and mother. They would beat him and punish him if he slacked with any one of his many chores. One day he got sick of them and left. He found a ship captain to give him a ride. Well the captain got anger with Tom and kicked him off at a empty island..._

Sabrina yawned. Boring! Pretty much the boy found a fairy and tricked it to give him a gift, a golden cup. If he took a sip and thought of something , someone, or somewhere it would show up. But he got cockyand lost it. "What the heck?" Sabrina thought. Than she saw from the corner of her eyes. Something big moved. "Hello?" Sabrina asked and turned to the noise. Than BANG! Something large hit Sabrina on hit head.

She woke up, shaking. She gasped for air, it wouldn't go in her lungs. "What the heck?" Puck said in the corner of the room. Sabrina glared at him. "Shut up! Get out!" Sabrina yelled. "No" He said simply. "What do you want than?" She asked. "I don't know!" He yelled back and walked over to her desk, turned on the laturnand flipped to a page."Your very good" He said quietly. "Good at what?" She asked, getting up and moved over to the desk. "Writing, this is really good." Puck said. "I thought you were allergic to books" Sabrina said sarcastically. "No, sadly." He said. He was at the page were Red moved in.

_'Great' I thought as the little physco moved in. she already had tried to kill me, plus her and her pet 'Kitty' had haunted my dreams. Me being squeezed to death by the pet and Red demanding I give her Granny and . Or the time I turned into the Jabberwokky. 'I shiverd still gave me the chills. The physco is part of the family like Puck. Maybe Puck is annoying, or strums me like a guitar, the guitar I had at the apartment in New York. My guitar. The one I would play when I needed to get things out. Too bad it's gone now. But Puck is way better than any phys co. I sighed and fell on my bed. Thinking about the phys co. But more about that guitar, the song,I had made. It was all distant memories now..._

Puck looked at me. "I never knew you played the guitar" He said. "Yeah I did. Daphne would never remember, too young. I miss it so"Sabrina sighed."Well wait here" He said and left. 'Where would I go' Part of Sabrina thought. The other part thoght 'Where was he going?' Puck came back, with somethingin his hands... "A guitar" Sabrina gasped. Puck nodded and handed it to Sabrina. She took it and stared. It was simple. A acoustic guitar, plain. Sabrina smiled and started strumming, It sounded great.

_Life goes by_

_But you let if fly away-_

_You never stop to smell_

_the roses-_

_You never stopped to see_

_If I was right behind._

_To busy with other things_

_to... never mind..._

_You never sit back and chill_

_To tightly strung_

_You never kiss me goodnight_

_Like you used to when we were done_

_I never thought I'd see the day come_

_when you, left me behind _

_I sat with tears running down-_

_Hoping you would come back around-_

_But you never did_

_I thought about the times before,_

_you were tightly strung_

_to busy with other things_

_to... never mind_

_You never stayed back with me_

_Always late on your time_

_You never stood and said you loved me,_

_It wasn't important._

_you left me behind_

_for nothing more_

_than more time_

_I wish you weren't _

_so tightly strung_

_I wish you weren't so..._

_Tightly strung_

Sabrina smiled sadly. She just strummed and sung what came to mind. She wondered what was going on in Puck's mind.

'Freak! She's good. Better than good, great? No. Awesome. Not even close. Oh well, I bet there isn't a word to descibe it... And her voice... like a angle's...' Puck thought. "What you think?" Sabrina asked. Puck stared blankly. 'ugh! He probibly hated it.' Sabrina thought.

"That was... Amazing" Puck said. Sabrina looked at him a smiled a little. 'He liked it? Wow' Sabrina thought. "Thanks Puck, for the guitar" Sabrina said. "Welcome" Puck said and left. Outside were a group of Everafters. "Who was singing?" Someone asked, Geppetto. "Sabrina" Puck answered. "Yeah, right" Daphne laughed. Puck stared at the little girl, 'she wasn't being very nice' he thought. "Yeah, it is. She can play the guitar and sing, Marshmellow. Your sister did it when you guys lived at the apartment" He said. Daphne glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She said and walked off.

Sabrina saw what Puck had done through the a sliver of openness. 'Man, and in a week it might disappear' Sabrina sighed.

**Have you guys figured out Sabrina's plan? Here try this**

**Bunny-(aka Wicked queen)**

**Mr. Canis-(aka old big bad wolf)**

**Morgan-(witch)**

**Mirror-EVIL**

**Sabrina says**

**'It might disappear in a week'**

**Week when she meets Mirror, ALONE!**

**Gasp! Got it yet?**

**Hope so.**

**Anyway sorry for the cheesy story of Tom and The Golden Chair.**

**You will find out what that is later...**


	13. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Are you afraid? You should be... **

Chapter thirteen- Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Sabrina walked out of her tent, dressed in jeans and her hoodie. She walked to the dining hall strumming and humming all the way. Everafters just stared. She sat down at her family table and smiled.

"Sabrina, I haven't heard you play the guitar in years." Her mother said smiling. "Yeah, what ever happened to your guitar?" Her father asked. "Stupid cops" Sabrina said and sat down. "Yeah, she played the guitar... whatever." Daphne said.

"Daph, I did:" Sabrina said. 'Gosh this girl could lay it thick' Sabrina thought. "Don't call me Daph. It's Daphne to you" Daphne snapped. "Kay, _Daphne"_ Sabrina sang Daphne. "Shut up! Your a crazy loser. You couldn't even kill Nottingham, but you had him, but you didn't!" Daphne yelled.

'Wow, this girl can find just about anything to be mad at me' Sabrina thought and sighed. "Your right Daphne. I didn't kill him. But... there is a plan up here, and he better do what I told him if he knows what is good for him" Sabrina said, tapping her head smiling.

"What did you tell him to do?" Her mother asked. "Can't tell" Sabrina said. Mr. Canis looked uncomfortable, sitting next to Sabrina's mother. He got up, "Sabrina, training now" He said. Sabrina nodded and got up. They moved toward the mirror, she saw one of the three little pigs, Hamstead.

(See he and Bess (his wife) Moved here to help with the war.) The three walked into the mirror and into the armor room. "Okay child. Hamstead knows and I told him if he tells, I would let you be the big bad wolf and eat him." Mr. Canis said. "Sounds good." Sabrina answered and watched Mr. Canis pull out the jar.

_The _jar.

With the Big Bad Wolf. "Sabrina, Canis told me your plan, and I can say, perfectly honest, It's stupid." Hamstead said. "Yeah, perfect he won't expect that. But if you tell a soul, that includes your wife. I will chop you up and sell you as bacon." Sabrina stated. She put her guitar on the floor.

"You have the north winds right, pig?" Canis asked. Hamstead nodded. "You get 2 minutes, girl" Hamstead said. "Are you sure?" Canis asked Sabrina. "Yep, if I can stand this for 10 I can do it" Sabrina said. Mr. Canis sighed and opened the jar towards Sabrina. A black winds swirled around Sabrina, she opened her mouth. It zoomed in.

She felt dizzy, and weak. She shook it off. She concentrated on her thoughts and fought urges. "The Big Bad Wolf is back." A voice said, coming out of Sabrina's mouth. She shut her mouth. "What's this? A little girl trying to stop me?" The wolf laughed. "Not trying, doing" Sabrina smiled evilly.

She could feel the wolf going full strength on her. "Give up girl" The wolf growled. "No" Sabrina said and fought harder. She looked at her arms. The white hair on them was sinking into her skin. She was winning! The wolf growled. Sabrina screamed in pain and frustration. Hamstead put the north winds to his mouth. "NO" Sabrina growled. She wasn't going to lose. She fought. But it hurt, and she was losing.

Hamstead blew on the north winds. The wolf left and Sabrina fell to the floor gasping. THe wolf sprit flew in to the jar. Sabrina gasped for breath. Mr. Canis rushed forward. "Sabrina! Sabrina? The wolf was too strong..." Sabrina interupted him. "No, not... too... strong... I... couldn't keep... fighting all... the time...but I... will defeat... It" Sabrina said gasping for breath. Hamstead shook his head. "Sabrina I won't let you." He said. Sabrina snapped. "Than, Hope and Ever will burn you into a crispy piece of bacon." Sabrina threatened.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be. Don't doubt me. We will do this one more time. Ok? I know i can do better. I just didn't expect it to be that strong." Sabrina said sternly. The two men stared. "Open the jar" Sabrina said.

Mr. Canis, who was very unwilling, opened it. The spirt rushed to Sabrina. She smiled. It zoomed in her. She thought hard. 'I have to be on top at first or he will win' Sabrina thought. She looked at her arms, hairy. She concentrated and the hair went away. "Your not winning this time." Sabrina voice growled. She cleared her throat.

"Give up, child. The old man could barely contain me, do you think you can?" He asked. "Yeah,I only have to do it for a little bit, than back to the jar you go, you over sized, flea filled mutt!" Sabrina laughed. "Child you will lose this battle. I know. It will come down to saving you or dieing." The wolf said wisely. Hamstead blew the Winds. Out went the wolf.

"What did he mean?" Sabrina asked. "I don't know, child. The wolf is very wise but very tricky. He could be just saying that to get you to call him out." Mr. Canis said. Sabrina thought. She walked to the guitar, picked it up, walked out the door, and started strummming and humming , thinking...

"What did wolf mean?" She asked herself. Shurged and walked off. She hummed and twirled around. Thinking. " Hey Grimm, stop acting so girly..." Puck said. Walking towards her. 'I so don't need this'

"What do you want now, fairy?" She asked. "Forgot, got to distracted. Man you get uglier every day" He sneered. 'Oh, so he thinks I'm Ugly? Than why'd he kiss me?' Sabrina thought sarcastically in her head. She shrugged and walked off. Humming.

Than there was a loud roar. Sabrina felt it in her bones. She knew what was. The eggs. Her wings pooped out and she flew as fast as she could to the woods. "Hope? Ever?" she yelled. She pulled out _Everafter_ from her pocket. Skimmed it along the ground. Full grown. She came into the clearing and Ever was lying on the ground bleeding... "Ever!" She screamed and flew to her dragon. But there was no answer...

**GASP! OMC WILL HE LIVE?**


	14. Revenge

Okay readers, Briar is alive okay? I didn't want Briar to die so this is how it happened k? Jake was so sad that he looked for 6 months for The blue fairy. (She decided to disappear) He found her and begged her to let Briar live. So she granted his wish and Briar was right in front of him. (also he found the blue fairy outside of fairyport landing, at the Golden Egg.) He and Briar got marragied and went to Paris for there Honey moon Than came back with Hamstead and Bess to fight the war. Got it? Good.

Chapter 14-Revenge

Sabrina looked at the cut on his neck. It was bleeding a milky silver. "EVER!" Sabrina screamed. She pulled off her guitar and ripped off her hoodie. She started ripping it into shreds, placing the shreds on the wound. It did nothing.

Tears ran down Sabrina face. She screamed in frustration. "NOOOO!" She layed down his neck and cried. Than something struck her. "HOPE! HOPE!" She screamed. She saw a giant blue figure up in the air. "HOPE! EVER!" Sabrina screamed. Hope shoot down like a bullet and landed next to Sabrina.

"What is it..." She looked at Ever. "EVER!" She roared. It shook the very ground. "Somebody, stabbed him, bad." Sabrina informed. Hope leaned in and licked the cut... Nothing. She roared in frustration.

"Grimm!" Puck yelled from afar. "'Brina!" Jake yelled. Sabrina sprinted to them and tackled Puck to the ground. "Ever! Ever!" She gasped. "Grimm, you can't keep your hands off me Hun?" Puck teased. But Sabrina wasn't in the mood, she socked him in the face and got up. "What happened to Ever?" Uncle Jake asked, ignoring the glaring Puck.

"Stabbed. Bleeding. HURT!" Sabrina cried, and ran to Ever. Jake and Puck followed. "'Brina, what?" Jake yelled. But Sabrina didn't answer, when they got into the clearing, Ever looked worst. Sabrina screamed in frustration. "Cowards!"She yelled into the woods. "You stupd cowards! Come and get me!"

"Sabrina give me Ever's stone." Jake said. 'Why does he want it?' Sabrina thought. But she yanked off the neckless and tossed it to Jake, he cought it. Than she sprinted into the woods.

"Oh, so you thought you cought get away?" She screamed. "Well, I will REVENGE Ever!" She heard scuffling farther up. "I'm coming" She laughed, wickedly. She came to a clearing. "Gottcha" SHe ran into the clearing. 7 trolls running. She ran holding _Everafter_ She sliced through two. Than Puck came in, with a REAL sword. "What are you doing here?" She asked fighting a troll. It ended quickly. Jab to the cut, than he evaporated. "Grimm. you really though that I was going to let you have ALL the fun?" He asked slicing through another.

"Whatever" Sabrina said, as she swung he foot up and knocked the trolls sword out of his hands. She slicled, and gold dust apperared. Another one charged behind Sabrina. "Grimm look out" Puck yelled. The two stabbed him togther. Sabrina not even turning and Puck a swift jab to the spine.

"Nice one" Puck said, holding his hand up for a high five. She touched it slightly and ZAP. "What the bloody,.." Puck cursed, than relized he said bloody. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Than they saw one cowaring by a tree.

"Don't kill me" The troll yelled. "I have a wife and 4 kids."

"Wow" Sabrina said sarcasticlly as she walked to him. He got up trembling. "Ever did too. Than you killed him. Why in the heck should I let you free." She asked. "I have information, from Him" He smiled. Sabrina thought.

"Tell me and you can go" She said. "Give me your word." The troll demanded. "Fine, I give my word." She said rolling her eyes. "He'll meet you in two days." He said.

"That wasn't the terms. It was five! Not 3!" "That's what he said." The troll said. He pulled out a sword and chared at Sabrina. She swung her foot up and kicked the sword away. Puck picked it up.

"Idiot" Sabrina said smiling. She jumped up and yelled, "Off with your head" She landed and walked away from the troll.

"What was he talking about?" Puck asked as they walked back. "Nothing of your concern" Sabrina siad simply. "Sabrina tell me" He begged. Sabrina sighed, "Nope,"

"Oh come on, your going to kill me"

"More like killing me" Sabrina said under her breath.

"What did you say?" He asked. "Nothing" She answerd but she knew Puck heard. They walked intot he clearing.

"'Brina?" A voiced asked. Sabrina face lit up. Her wings popped up and she tackled the dragon.

"EVER" She screamed. Tears of joy slid down her face. " Your alive!"

"Love you too"

Sabrina laughed. "Ever." She hugged his neck. "'Brina if you don't let go you will litterly kill me." Sabrina jumped down. It was pitch black.

Suddenly a rainbow of colors lit up. "The eggs!" Ever yelled and he and Hope walked over to the nest. Sabrina followed. The two boys stayed behind. "Are you coming?" Sabrina asked turning. "Or am I going to have to drag you both?" Her hands on her hips. Her guitar was on her back again and her hair was up with _Everafter_.

The two boys ran to join her at the nest. The dark green one let out a bright light than cracked. Again and again. You could hear the little dagon banging on the walls of the egg. Than the little dragon tumbled out. Green as the forest. It picked up it's little stone and wobbled over to Puck.

It place the stone in front of him. Ever let out a groan. "Not the fairy boy" He said. Sabrina giggled. "Puck, he's your, here." Sabrina picked up the stone and handed it to Puck. "Hello, Master." The little dragon said. Pcuk jumped back. "I... I ... Heard him"

"Duh, your a dragon master." Sabrina said. Puck picked up the dragon carefully. "Fairy, I swear, you hurt my son I will toast you to a crisp." Ever threaten. Puck nodded. He wouldn't look at Ever the same way again.

"Puck, I am Forest" The green dragon said. "Hello Forest" Puck forced. He looked utterly terrified, either of Ever or Hope. Hope was glaring the whole time. The blue egg let out a groan of frustation.

"Bet you ten bucks that, that dragon belongs to Sabrina" Puck told Jake. "No way, first of all, Briar would kill me for betting on Sabrina. Trust me. If I bet Sabrina couldn't go to the moon and back, only on her wings, I would lose. She would find a way. And two. She's a Grimm. Trust me. We love proving people wrong. Just look, Sabrina had wings, is a faire, has dragons and a magical sword." Jake explained.

Another roar of frustartion came from the egg athan a small dark blue foot came out. Another crack and another. Soon thewhole dragon came out. It grabbed it's stone and walked over to Sabrina. "Hi! Sabrina" The dragon handed her the egg.

"Jake where is my neckless and why'd you need it?" Sabrina asked. "Well here's the neckless. See the stone can heal the draogn if it's the dragon's stone and it isn't too late." Jake said handing Sabrina the neckless. She undid the knot and slid on the stone. It read: Dragon Master, in dragon and it was royla blue. She tied the neckless back on. "Oh, yeah and my name is Cresent" The small dragon chimmed. She had a bell like voice.

Crack. The red one was opening. Cresent sighed. The group could hear the soft sound of... Crying? Cresent walked over and hit the egg with her tail. A small dragon came out.

"Stupid!" Cresent spat and walked back over to Sabrina. The little red one started to cry. "Cresent!" Hope cried. "What?" The little dragon asked. "You made Faith cry" Ever said.

"Boo Hoo! Faith should have gottin out of her egg by herself!" Cresent rolled her eyes. "Yep, mini Sabrina" Puck said. Jake nodded in agreement. Cresent and Sabrina glared at the two.

Another loud crack and a yellow dragon tumbled out. Both the red and yellow haven't choosen a master. "There master isn't here" Hope said. "Oh wait..." Ever said. He walked over to a bunch of rocks. He picked up one that was about the size of the stone, and started burning it. Than he stopped after a little bit. He grabbed it with his tail and handed it to Jake. "For saving my life" He said.

Jake opened his hands. THe stone was grey but now pure white. It had the words in dragon:Saver. "Now you can understand us" Ever smiled. Jakes eyes got wide.

"Thanks dragon." He said. "I told you already. I'm not a dragon, I am _the_ dragon" Ever said. Jake laughed. "I remember, but 'Brinna told me" Jake said.

"Ever, Hope" Sabrina interupted. "It's in two days"

"What?" Hope asked. Sabrina felt Cresent in her head. She tried to hide it but, too late. "No! I won't let you!" Cresent screamed, tears were in her eyes.

"I have to" Sabrina answered. "NO! You don't! They were right! It's a stupid plan!" Cresent screamed. Tears were in Hope's and Ever's eyes as well. "I know" She said quietly. Puck, Jake and the 3 smaller dragons looked at them with curiosity. "You can't tell I soul till it's over understand?" Sabrina asked Cresent. She nodded.

"Akomus" Hope and Ever shrunk. Sabrina scooped them up and set the two older dragons on her shoulders. She picked up Cresent, she kissed her lightly on the head and set her on top of her head. Cresent started to ball.

"Shush, little one" Hope said flying up to her daughter. Sabrina picked up Faith and the yellow dragon. Stones in the two dragons mouths, Sabrina sprouted her wings and took off. She didn't notice, Puck and Uncle Jake running behind. She didn't notice, there comments, questions, demands. She couldn't hear anything but Cresents crys. 'I will miss them all, if this plan fails.' Sabrina thought as she flew over the wall of the fort...


	15. Don't love me, just hate me, Please

**Okay this chapter was annoying I have had to re write it 6 times! I had it close alot but whateve... Okay so sorry it took so long. And sorry it is so short. I want to get to the next chapter…**

Chapter 15- Don't Love me, just hate me... Please

Sabrina landed on the other side of the wall. Red ran up to her. "What was that about?" Sabrina felt Faith move towards her, "Master" She said. "Sabrina why can I understand your dragon?" Red asked. "Oh, well you're a dragon master. See this dragon is Faith and she is yours. Here" Sabrina said and handed Red, Faith.

"Hi" Faith said shyly. "Hi" Red said the exact same.

'Man these two are the EXACT same" Sabrina thought. She pulled out a piece of leather and took the stone, strung it and tied it around the Everafters neck. "There" Sabrina said and smiled. Red smiled widely and skipped off.

"My master is near" The yellow dragon said. "Hun, Sunset?" Hope asked. "Look, the small little girl..." Sunset started. Sabrina saw and ran. The dragons clung to Sabrina. "Daphne, here" Sabrina said and held out Sunset.

"What?" Daphne asked. "Here, you're a dragon master. This is Sunset." Sabrina said, Daphne held the little dragon close. Sabrina took the stone, and did what she did to Red's. Daphne almost forgave Sabrina...

Almost.

"Thanks" She said gruffly and walked off. "Don't worry, 'Brina. The three are special. They'll get the three into shape." Ever said. Cresent looked over the top of Sabrina's head and glared at her father. "Oh, so I'm not special!" Cresent yelled. "Oh, you are more than special." Ever said.

Cresent gave him a 'You are so weird' look. Sabrina knew Ever had a secret, but what? It was the dead of night, only torches lit the camp. Than Sabrina saw the three. She took off running. "Canis, Morgan, Bunny" Sabrina gasped. "Two days."

"WHAT!" The adults said at once."Are you sure?" Bunny asked. Sabrina nodded her head. "Child we are training NOW. We'll train all night. Then you get a day rest, than finalizing the plan." Mr. Canis said. Sabrina nodded and walked with him to Hamsteads tent. "Pig" Mr. Canis yelled.

Nothing.

"PIG" he yelled. Sabrina looked around. No one came out. Either they weren't light sleeper or thishappened often. Hamstead, came out. Rubbing his eyes. He was in gray sweat pants, a white tee, and the North Winds were in his hands.

"Wolf, we are not doing this late!" He said sleepily. "Two days" Sabrina said. This woke him up. "What?" He asked. "You heard. Now get moving and let's go. I am not going un-prepared" Sabrina said. Hamstead sighed. The three walked over into the mirror, into the armor room, started training. Hamstead and the winds and Mr. Canis and the jar.

12 hours later...

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Sabrina collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. She just did 12 hours of the wolf. But she did it. She had finished. She had the wolf under control for an hour. That was more than needed but it helped. Hope, Ever and Cresent had waddled to the tent. Sabrina breathed in deeply and fell into deep sleep...

Sabrina woke up, it was early morning... EARLY MORNING? Sabrina wiped off the covers. "Hey!" Cresent yelled. Sabrina said nothing. She sat down at her desk and wrote about everything. Her and her dragons. The fort, her dreams, the castle, Red, Daphne, her parents, Jake, Snow, Charming and the others. And...Puck. She filled the whole book up except a page. She scribbled her plan down. Every last detail. Then she wrote this:

_Family, has given you this book because the worst has happened. Please don't be mad at Hamstead or Bunny or Morgan or . It was MY idea and MY mistake. Now you know my plan. You know it was stupid and dumb and I was being an idiot. You probably thought at one point, 'Sabrina, I could have done it' or 'I wish you didn't.' Family, friends, everyone. Do this one thing for me. Forget me. Don't love me, hate me... Please. I don't want to see you sad over my death. And please. Hate me for my idiot plan! Bury me with no second thought. On my grave just put Sabrina Grimm. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can but 'The girl with the stupid plan.' or 'the girl I hate for what she did' I don't care. Just get over me fast and pretend like I never lived. The only proof I was EVER alive will be Daphne and my journals. I just want you to know. I really did know what I was doing and the aftermath if it didn't work and I love you.__  
__-The final words of Sabrina Grimm__  
__~S.G._

Sabrina looked down and she cried silently. Sabrina brought the book with her and laid in her bed for hours. She soon fell back into deep sleep...

**Guess what your finding out in the next chapter? **


	16. The Plan

**It's time! =) Readers I had a lot of different endings plan out. But I finally decided one**

Chapter 16- The plan

Sabrina woke up to shaking. "What!" She yelled. She opened her eyes. She was looking into intense eyes...

"Puck?" She asked sitting up.

"Sabrina" He said and hugged her. 'What the...' She thought. "I thought I was too late." He smiled. She looked at his hands... Her journal. She lunched for it and yanked it out of Puck's hands.

She saw in the corner, Forest, who was the size of a cat, was bugging a sleeping, cat-sized, Cresent. "What?" Puck asked. "What did you read?" She demanded. "Nothing" I picked it up off the floor." He said. Sabrina stared into his eyes, he looked guilty...

"Liar!" She screamed. She ran to her desk. "Okay, okay. I read it." He said. "What did you read?"

"The plan and I am not letting you do it." He moved towards Sabrina. She picked up a small brown pouch, reached in and blew pink dust in his face, "You didn't read anything" She told him. "You came in to try to play a prank and Sabrina" "Yeah" Puck said dreamily. "You had a boring morning and you hoped to prank Sabrina, but it didn't work."

"Aw" Puck said. She smiled. She walked out of the room. "FOREST!" Cresent screamed. "What?" Puck said waking up from the trance. Forest broke into laughs, "Something bad is going to happen today" Puck said "If only I could remember"...

Sabrina walked towards the mirror, into it, and the armor room. In there was Bunny, Canis and Morgan. "Okay, ready." Sabrina said. "Okay, I'll stay here and you three will go" Mr. Canis said "Yeah, but not by dragon. It would be stupid. First DUH! Second Mirror will see and I am betting he has people waiting for that." Sabrina said.

Bunny sighed. "We'll take horse. There are some in the barn. We'll grab three and take off. If we get questioned we say we are scouting." Bunny said. The group nodded. "Okay, we'll leave in an hour. I'll change, eat and we'll go. Kay?" Sabrina asked. The group nodded. Sabrina turned to leave, but instead ran to the old man and hugged him. "Thanks" She said, wiping a tear away once she let go. He nodded. "Here, give this if the worst happens" Sabrina said handing the old man the journal and left without another word.

Sabrina walked into her tent and took off her armor. She wouldn't need it. She set _Everafter _on the bed. 'Won't need this either' She thought. She sighed and yanked on a pair of jeans, a black tee and her shoes. She looked around her room and sighed. She walked out and saw the three small dragons. "Akomus" She said. The dragons grew. Cresent was still the size of a cat. Sabrina walked off to the dining area for lunch...

She slid into a seat at the head of the small table. She kept her head down and ate in silence. "'Brina you ok?" Jake asked. She looked up. "Yeah, fine" She mumbled. She got up and threw her food away without another wlked out. She looked around the courtyard, and sighed.

"Hey, Ugly" Puck sneered as her approached Sabrina. She looked at him and smiled. She ran and tackled him into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. Puck put his arm around her. She pulled up and looked at him. The boy she spent about two years with. The one that had saved her life many, many times. The one that played pranks, the one that was annoying, the one that was cute, the one that kissed her, the one that she'd kissed...

She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

After words she let go. He had a dazed smile on his face. She smiled sadly at the boy. "Sabrina" He started. She leaned in, interested. "Sabrina!" Morgan called. "Never mind" He said and walked into the dining area.

'Fudge' she thought and ran over to the barn, or well the stables. Morgan and Bunny were there sitting on a horse. Morgan held out a dagger to Sabrina. "Remember" She said quietly. Sabrina took the knife and slid it in her sock. Bunny had on a silver bag slung on one of her shoulders. Morgan had her wand. Sabrina walked over to a solid black horse name, Midnight and got on. The three rode out to the gate.

"Halt" Some yelled on the top. "We are scouting" Morgan yelled. "You sure?" He asked. "Sure as sure" She yelled up. The guard sighed and lowered the gate. The three rode up. As they rode into the forest Sabrina turned and gasped. Puck, Jake, Daphne, her parents were coming along with Snow and Charming and a few others. Puck looked like he wanted to run. The group was on horses and screaming, "NO! NO! NO!" Sabrina kicked her heels, "Faster, they know" She yelled. The three took off as fast as lighting...

Soon the group was at the Sacred Grounds. Morgan walked into the coffee shop. Bunny tapped Sabrina on the shoulder and pointed. There was her grandmother. Not really, Mirror was in her. He was close. Sabrina started walking towards him.

"Mirror" She said. Bunny was right beside her as the two were only a foot or so from each other. "Starfish" he said. "Sabrina to you" She growled. Mirror smiled. "Nah, you'll always be Starfish to me" Sabrina growled. 'Loser!' She thought.

"Tisk, I guess I have to teach you not to growl." Blue electricity erupted from Mirror's hands and hit Sabrina in the gut. She flew and skidded on the cement. She got up slowly. He was about to go again, but... "You wouldn't want to hurt your new body, do you?" Sabrina asked. Mirror gave her a questioned look. Sabrina walked up to him.

"Me. I'll be your new body, if you let my grandmother go" Sabrina repeated. "What's the catch?" He asked. "No catch. Bunny will do her magic and you can have me. But you have to swear you'll let my grandmother go" Sabrina told the man. Mirror thought this over. "Okay, one trick witch and I'll roast you to a crisp." Bunny nodded and brought her hand and touched Mirror on the chest. She said an incantation, Sabrina didn't catch. And out came Mirror's blob. She opened her mouth wide.

"No" Puck screamed somewhere. Granny fell to the floor. She looked at Sabrina with worried eyes. "This feels great. I wish you'd done this a year ago" Mirror laughed. Sabrina could feel him trying to push her away. 'Not going to happen' Sabrina thought and stated pushing Mirror fighting for control over her body. "What is this" Mirror yelled.

"Me winning" Sabrina laughed.

She started a mind fighting game with Mirror and it was tied. She moved her hand to the dagger. "NO!" Mirror yelled. Sabrina lunched her hand and grabbed it. She brought it up and drove it into her gut. She and Mirror let out a scream of pain. "How can you do this child?" He asked. "Canis" She said weakly. "That wolf" He growled. Sabrina yanked the dagger out of her gut and drove it into her side, she could feel Mirror getting weaker but so was she.

"Idiot" He sneered. "Sabrina" Puck screamed. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of clinking metal. "You were supposed to come alone." Sabrina yelled.

"You didn't"

"They followed"

Sabrina took out the knife and drove it into her shoulder blade. Her vision was going blurry. Mirror laughed evilly. "Give up child" He cooed. It sounded so good..."NO!" Sabrina yelled. "I'll see you dead if it kills me." She took the knife and aimed it for her heart. But blue electricity erupted from her hands and hit her dead on. She screamed and fell to the floor twitching. "Ha" Mirror yelled. Sabrina brought the dagger up slowly and plunged it into her heart.

Morgan ran over. Bunny yanked out a small mirror. She said the incantation and shoved Mirror's blob in and smashed the mirror into a thousand pieces.

Sabrina was gasping for breath. She was dying. She knew she would. Morgan kneeled by her and started healing spells. She heard footsteps. Then she saw Puck. He learned over her screaming. "NO!" She looked at the scene. It was blacking and was blurry. The screams started to fade. The images were gone. She heard one last thing "She gone" Morgan sobbed... Than nothing. She inhaled shortly and then stopped. Dead she was. Dead she is...  
**GASP! (Tune in for Sabrina's Funeral) **

**Okay so you're wondering why they didn't just put Mirror into the mirror the first place. Well one it would have been impossible (really hard) and second, he would have lunched into Bunny and killed Sabrina and her granny. (Plus there is no story in that is there? No drama? No nothing)**


	17. Sabrina's Funeral

**This chapter is in Puck's point of view. (Not him talking but you know...) So sad**

**Chapter 17- Sabrina's Funeral**

"No" Puck whispered "NO!" He grabbed Sabrina's bloody body and held it close to his chest. Tears ran down his face. Daphne rushed over. "Sabrina?" She asked, Puck shook his head. Daphne burst into tears.

Granny came over. "Libeling's" She said. Daphne rushed over and started balling, hugging the old woman. Morgan had tears in her eyes. As did Bunny. Veronica and Henry ran over. They stopped in their tracks as they started at their dead daughter's body.

"No" Veronica said quietly shaking her head. "No" Henry said. Veronica hugged her husband and started balling. Soon the small group knew of the death. The group sat there for hours crying. "Let's go" Charming finally manage. He was even crying! The group rode back. Sabrina dead, limp body was lying in Puck arms. He wouldn't let go.

The camp soon knew of the death. Some called it, "The death that saved us all" others called it "A shame to all that disgraced her" Daphne was screaming and kicking in a break down. "NO! I TOLD HER I HATED HER! I LOVE HER! NO!" The 7 dwarfs started on the coffin. It would be made of clear glass, made so all Everafters knew that Sabrina Grimm, Everafter hater for so long, killed herself for them. They would never forget.

"NO!" Cresent screamed flying around Sabrina's dead body. Her golden hair around her. Puck looked deathly pale. 'I should have told her...' He thought. 'Stupid'

Mr. Canis walked up to the Grimm's and Red and Puck. They gathered around Sabrina's body, which was on a bed. "Old friend" Granny said and hugged the old man. Puck looked at the journal in his hands. 'It was her's'

"Here" He said and handed Granny the journal. She stared at the cover. "What's this?" She asked. "The girl's journal. She took it up after her dragons" Mr. Canis explained. "Dragons" Granny asked. "Yeah, read the journal, but read the last page aloud. The girl told me to give it to you if the worst happens." Granny flipped through the pages staring at the details. She read each page. Or skimmed it.

"Wait, she is a faire?" She asked. "Yeah" Puck answered not taking his eyes off of Sabrina. "Faire, wow" Granny said. Puck nodded. Granny flipped through the journal to the last page. She looked at the page and gasped. "What does it say?" Veronica sniffled. "Well it reads,

_Family, Mr. Canis has given you this book because the worst has happened. Please don't be mad at Hamstead or Bunny or Morgan or Mr. Canis. It was MY idea and MY mistake. Now you know my plan. You know it was stupid and dumb and i was being an idiot. You probably thought at one point, 'Sabrina, I could have done it' or 'I wish you didn't.' Family, friends, everyone. Do this one thing for me. Forget me. Don't love me, hate me... Please. I don't want to see you sad over my death. And please. Hate me for my idiot plan! Bury me with no second thought. On my grave just put Sabrina Grimm. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can but 'The girl with the stupid plan.' or 'the girl I hate for what she did' I don't care. Just get over me fast and pretend like I never lived. The only proof I was EVER alive will be Daphne and my journals. I just want you to know. I really did know what I was doing and the aftermath if it didn't work and I love you._

_-The final words of Sabrina Grimm_

_~S.G."_

"She doesn't want to be remembered" Henry said quietly. "Well she's screwed." Cresent said simply. The family nodded. "Grimms, go get some sleep, the coffin will be ready i the morning" Puck said. "No" Daphne said. "LEAVE NOW!" Puck yelled. The family got up and back away from the fairy boy. They turned and grumbled to their tents.

Puck put his head on Sabrina stomach. (See all the wounds were healed and patched, just not Sabrina) He lay there like that till he fell fast asleep...

_"Puck!" Sabrina screamed. Puck ran towards the noise._

_ "Sabrina" He called. He was in a dark forest. 'Creepy' he thought. Sabrina ran and hugged him. Puck stared._

_ 'Wait, Sabrina isn't alive' "Puck! Puck! I'm scared." Sabrina whispered in his ear. _

_"Sabrina your alive" He said surprised. "Yeah, Puck. I'm alive. I am always alive. Someone couldn't let go." She said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know..." Sabrina said secretly and laughed._

_ "No I don't. Guess I'm going crazy,"_

_ "No, think" She pushed._

_ "I don't know. You're dead right now and that's all that's on my mind."_

_ "Then I'll always will be." Sabrina leaned in and kissed him. Puck didn't want this to end. He held her close. He wasn't going to lose her, dream or not. But she ripped free and ran into the woods. "Try to remember, for me" Her voice echoed around. "Sabrina!" He screamed..._

He swung his head up and looked at Sabrina, "What the heck?" He asked. "Puck" Mr. Seven said. Puck turned and saw the dwarfs, which meant it was time for Sabrina to go into the coffin. He shook his head and sighed, got up and watched. The dwarfs lifted the sad body, of Sabrina Grimm and walked over to a glass coffin. They gently put her body in.

Mr. One slid white roses into her hands and closed the lid. The glass reflected the sun. It was beautiful. Silver was added. Cresent, Hope and Ever where with Jake, the new dragon master of them. "Poor Sabrina" Someone said. All the Everafter gathered and cried. Everyone hated Sabrina for so long...

'What the heck is that?' Sabrina asked her eyes were closed and crying was all around her. 'Am I dead and a ghost?' She moved her hands and swung them forward, her eyes shot opened. She was in a glass box. She looked around. She was at a funeral. Hers...

**See I didn't kill her. Well I did but didn't… GASP!(People I could never kill Sabrina, I couldn't)**


	18. The Glass Box

**Okay so... WOW!**

Chapter 18- The Glass Box.

"I"M NOT DEAD!" She screamed and banging on the glass with her fists. No one noticed. "Hello" She asked. Still freaking. No one notice again. They were all balling.

She saw her grandmother. 'At least she's alive' she thought. Than went back to banging on the glass and screaming. Then she saw it. They were looking behind her. She turned slowly and gasped. It was her. But dead. 'Than what is this half?' She thought. The more she looked at herself the more she wanted to lay there, dead.

"NO!" She screamed and was banging on the glass. Puck walked over with some white flowers. "PUCK! Puck! Help" She yelled. Puck looked directly at her and had a confused look. "Sabrina?" He asked. She nodded. But Puck shook his head and set the flowers on the coffin.

"NO! I'm alive Puck! Help!" She screamed. She kept banging. Hours past, but she kept banging. Screaming. Puck was the only one to notice her. "Help!" No one came. She soon stopped and looked at the coffin. Than a dark figure came from the distance. "What the heck" the more it came closer the scarier it became.

Soon it was looking right at her. "Her child" It said, a hand went through the glass it held a small ring. It started glowing. "What the heck" Sabrina said again.

"Well, if the fairy king won't save you, then I'll have to save you"

"Who the fudge are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Someone you'll meet later." The ring shot a beam at Sabrina's dead body. Sabrina moved towards it. She could feel her energy and strength in her again. "Who are you?" Sabrina asked again.

"No one you need to know about. You'll find out soon enough." The hand was black and shadowy. It went black though the glass and the figure disappeared. Sabrina sighed and thought 'Who the heck?" She thought. She wondered what her family would do when they found out...

Puck lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He had the same dream. 'Stupid dream' He thought. He looked around the dark tent. The pranks that lay all around. Whoopee cushions to glops of glue.

He thought of pranks he could do on Daphne. Glue in her hair. Turn it green. Spiders. Stink bomb...

"I give up!" He said and sat up rubbing his head. 'I can't get _her _out of my head.' He thought. 'Why did she have to die? I thought it was destiny for us! I mean, like when I went into the book with them. I teased Sabrina about _our_ wedding. Than I HAD to eat the apple. And she kissed me. Man, I miss that chick' He got up. He looked down at the jeans and green hoodie that he didn't change out of. There was blood all over. Hers.

Sabrina stared at the flowers above her face. 'Am I alive?' She touched the glass. It felt the same. 'FUDGE!' She screamed inside her head. She looked around. Nothing good. She sighed and closed her eyes and fell into sleep...

_"Sabrina!" Puck yelled. _

_She ran towards the noise. "PUCK!" She yelled. _

_She was in a dark, damp wood. Not familiar woods. 'How'd this happen?' She thought. She ran into a clearing. _

_Puck was standing there, in the middle; the moonlight hit him just right. He ran towards her and hugged her. He spun in circles. _

_"I missed you, Sabrina" He said after they'd stopped spinning. He kissed her long. She could breathe the earthy smell he had. _

_Thoughts raced through Sabrina's head. 'WOW! OMG! Hot guy kissing ME! OMG this is great!' _

_He pulled back. Sabrina pouted. 'Don't stop!' _

_He hugged her again, but tighter, he was squeezing the air out of her. _

_"Puck stop" Sabrina said trying to stop but the squeezed tighter. His nails were digging in her skin. _

_They were sharper and longer. They dug into her skin and blood oozed out. "PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. "What's wrong, Sweet checks?" He asked. His voice was lower, almost dark. "You're not Puck" She managed. "Be careful." The person said..._

Her eyes flew open. She noticed the cover on her coffin was off. The cold breeze made her shiver. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of crying. She turned her head silently to the noise. There was Puck head in his arms, crying.

Things raced through Sabrina's head of what to say, 'Hey cutie...Nah. Hey look I'm not dead. I'm alive! What up?'

"Baby," She whispered. "Stop crying or people are going to think you care." Puck raised his head and gasped. He pulled Sabrina up and held her. His wings popped out and they zoomed in the air. "SABRINA!" He screamed. She smiled. She looked down. Lights were coming on and people were getting up.

"Puck what the... Sabrina!" Someone yelled. Cresent zoomed over. "Sabrina!" She screamed. She nodded and Puck took them to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground Daphne tackled in a hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The little girl sobbed. "Love you too" The little girl pulled away and looked at her sister. She hit her in the shoulder playfully. "Shut up." The rest of the Grimm family came over and wouldn't let go. Bunny, Morgan, Charming, Snow and the dwarfs were in this as well as Puck.

"Guys, you're killing me." The group released. Sabrina saw her grandmother and hugged the old woman. "Sabrina" The old woman sobbed, hugging her grandmother. "Your writing is remarkable. I mean really? You could be an author when you grow up."

**See happy ending. Gasp! There's one more chapter K? Well gutys I am going to write a second (even if it isn't THAT popular) called '_The Others' _It is about the book Sabrina dreamed about (except there will be better stories promise)**


	19. Happy Ever After Really?

**This is it… O.M.G. This is so exciting. Please comment.**

Chapter 19- Happy Ever After... Really?

Sabrina woke up. Naturally, no sun in her eyes, no shaking, no dragons, Normal...

Sabrina sprang up and grabbed, _Everafter, _She touched the tip to the ground and held it out in front of her. 'Normal morning. Something' is up' She thought. She walked to the entrance of her tent and sprang out.

"Grimm, are you TRYING to kill me?" Puck asked, standing inches from the tip of her blade. 'Fairy boy's back' "Oh whatever." She said and walked past him.

"What's up with you...? Besides the usual?" He asked.

"Nothing, something seems wrong"

"Why?"

"It's been my most normal morning for a year or so." Sabrina said. Scanning the camp.

"You're letting normal freak you out?" Puck said laughing. "FINE! Than die for all I care. The rest of the Scarlet Hand is still out there"

"No they're not"

Sabrina looked at the fairy boy stunned. "They surrendered while you were asleep. Than Granny, the pigs, and some witches, made everything right. They're still doing it. They are re-making all the houses, cleaning the town, erasing the mortal's minds, make the town look good so people move back."

'They did it without me knowing?' Sabrina thought.

"Yeah, um, I was supposed to wake up. We're leaving."

"WHAT!"

Sabrina didn't want to leave, but did. She lived here for a year, fought here, died here, lived here. Sabrina sighed. She walked into her tent, grabbed her few belongings, the stuff still packed in her suitcase, her armor and sword. She put it in the suitcase and walked out. She was still in her bloody, holey black tee but she really didn't care at this point in time. She saw other Everafters packing or leaving.

"EVER, CRESENT, HOPE! "Sabrina yelled. The dragon flew down. Cresent was about the size of a bike at this point. "Akomus" She said the dragons shrunk and Sabrina scoped them up.

"Yay! We're leaving!" Ever yelled.

"You know once we leave you have to stay that size till I have time to take you out to grow, in the middle of the night? There are mortal's coming." Sabrina said.

"Fudge"

She smiled and walked to her family. Red and Faith, Puck and Forest, Daphne and Sunset, Jake, Granny, , her parents and Basil. 'Where was Basil all those weeks' Sabrina thought, but shrugged and walked over. Red's, Puck's and Daphne's dragons were still the size of a bike.

"Guys, you say Akomus to make them shrink or grow to the size they are now." Sabrina told them. The three spoke the words and the dragons shrunk. Granny and her parent sighed in relief. "Okay Libeling's, time to go. I think you'll like your rooms."

"Wait did you say rooms as in the plural tense as in 'I get my own room?'" Sabrina asked getting excited.

"Yes libeling, you deserve your own room" "Yes" Sabrina said. Daphna stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"That is so not Brin-Tastic." "Brin-Tastic?" Puck and Sabrina asked.

"It is a combination of Puck-tastic and Sabrina." Daphne smiled a secret smile. "Whatever" Sabrina said.

"Marshmallow, you have definitely lost it"

"Puck I swear" Daphne said holding up her fist.

"Puck I wouldn't mess, she is MY little sister, and she can knock your block off as well as I can with her fist." Sabrina said. Rubbing the place where Daphne hit her, it still felt swollen.

"Let's go, I want to get out of here ASAP!" Veronica said. The family crossed the draw bridge. Sabrina walked through the woods, than soon flew. She landed in the front yard, it looked the exact same. "Granny," She called. "You didn't change." Granny walked over to the front door, "Look" She said and pushed the door open. Sabrina's eyes got wide. It was... Clean, all the books were back. "Mirror didn't burn the books thank the heavens." Granny said walking in.

Puck, Daphne, Red and the rest followed Sabrina was last. The children ran through the house. Puck still had the same room. Sabrina looked at the bedroom a door with a 'S' with a sword at the top had to be for Sabrina. She opened the door and gasped.

It was Dark blue as dark as the night sky all around. The ceiling had twinkling lights, the reminded her of the stars. The was a desk sitting on the opposite wall, above it was a moon-shaped window. In the middle of the room was a silver-white bed, the sheets were a silky-looking silver-white, it was a canopy. Silver-white drapes were around. She looked, not saying a word.

"Aw! Sabrina's room is Brin-Tastic!" Daphne complained in the doorway. "Libeling go to your room." Granny said. Daphne stomped her foot and walked to her room. Granny closed the door behind her.

The room had enough light but there was no change in the lights. "Child comes here." Granny gestured for Sabrina to come to her closet. Sabrina walked over. "Open it" Sabrina shrugged and opened it up, empty.

"Wow, empty" Sabrina said rolling her eyes. "Close it, than say the words 'Gimme some clothes of my taste' than open it" Granny told her. Sabrina felt utterly ridiculous. But she did it. This time the closet was full of dark blue flair jeans and white or black tees.

"Whoa"

"Yes, Libeling, see your sister and Red have one. Puck's room is well the same. All you do is say Gimme something than it will appear." Granny said.

"Children" Her father called. Sabrina ran out. Daphne was already down there with utter shock on her face.

"What now" Sabrina said sounding sad. "We're moving" Her father said.

"Yeah, and I'll go kicking and screaming" Sabrina said. She had grown fond of 'Fairy' port Landing, "And I'll have to be knock out, stabbed and all weapons in the area token away"

"You're not leaving, we are. It's too dangerous for Basil. So you can stay here and Basil and your father and I will go. We need to train Basil away from here. Even if he is a Grimm. And besides" Her mother explained.

"We don't want the fairy queen finding out about your fairy-ness now" Her mother covered her mouth.

Too late.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "Nothing" Veronica said. Sabrina sighed she wouldn't be getting nothing out of them. "When are you leaving?" Daphne asked. "Tonight. You're father and I will be going and living at the Golden Egg. Mamma found us a place." Henry grumbled.

Sabrina stood there shocked. Family leaving. There was no happy ever after for her was there. There was no normal anymore.

She was a Grimm, and this is what happens...

**_END OF BOOK ONE_**

**I'm done! Can't wait to write the next one!**


End file.
